A Lifetime of Learning, Now I Forget
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Life isn't all fun and smiles; and as with all games, someone has to lose.NaNoWriMo. Severus Snape loses his memory, and forgets about Death Eaters and spying. How will he cope relearning it all? SS/MM Mother/Son type. NaNo now over- and is complete! :D Ignore the weird Chapter titles... won't let me edit..
1. Intro

_**Right, OK "Hello!" :D**_

_**Quick update, 14/11/11; my (temporary) Muse (who calls himself Edward (no, not a Twilight reference)) has eaten all my plotbunnies; so this fic is living on Inkgems and PlotMonkeys. What's the difference? Inkgems are those random pics you draw in school books when bored, and later realise hm... that looks like a cauldron, and that could be Snape, and ZOMG PLOT! PlotMonkeys are annoying little things which give you one chapter, a later chapter; and you have to fill the middle yourself. It's not easy.**_

_**But anyway, thanks (mainly to SpencerReid, for being the best reviewer ever) to my reviewers, and a word of advice on the horrible chapter organisation;**_

_**They are uploaded with the day I wrote them, and the Chapter #. I put them in chapter order, so if you ever come back to read this; it is in order not all jumpy. BUT that does mean you have to find the Chapter with either the most recent day, or the one that says NEW.**_

_**:D**_

_**Oh, and incidentally, what do you think of how it is going so far? Yeah, the OBE was pure word padding, but I kinda liked it. Please review! :D**_

* * *

><p>3111/11

Hiya peeps, this will be my NaNoWriMo entry for 2011. (everything else on hold, sorry).

It will be about Snape, and I think I have a rough plot...

_One of Neville's potions goes wrong, causing Severus to lose his memory, and consequently he doesn't remember being a Death Eater, or even know what one is; and does NOT remember being a spy for Albus. Both parties get more than a little offended, and go a little mad at Sev. He has a nervous breakdown, under the stress of trying to regain his life, and... (when I try and figure out which teacher it is) the DADA teacher annoys the p*ss out of him._

Once more, it will be more plot-ishy than that, and I shall try to upload as I write. It may end up being a romancy thing, I don't know. I reckon Minerva will try and nurse him a bit through his breakdown though. :D

Plse check out my original (non-fanfic) NaNo at : www . Fictionpress . Com / s / 2965703 / 1 / Criminess (obviously take out spaces xD )

Thanks, and uh- ENJOY! (1667 words a day?) PLEASE review!


	2. Day 1 a Ch 1

**Day: One A**

**Chapter: One**

**Chapter Title: A Shortage of Shortbread.**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 4pm.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was, for lack of a better word, snuggled up, amidst his robes and a cup of coffee laced with FireWhiskey.<p>

It was barely two weeks into the start of term and already Umbridge was the High Inquisitor! 'She'll be the Headmistress at the end of the year at the rate she's going!' Snape mused, as he sat being warmed by the small fire in the hearth.

Within the make-shift staff-room, as the real one was occupied by Umbridge, there was not only him, but the four other heads of house; Filius, Minerva and Pomona; but also Cuthbert, Hagrid and Albus.

Merlin help them if they though he was going to socialise!

And how on Earth had the Great Oaf got in here without that dreaded Pink creature noticing?

Granted, yes, Severus admired a man who could stand up to Albus; but he despised the Umbridge woman as she was, quite frankly, intolerable. She was not only incessantly annoying, (!) Pink (!), and falsely cheery; but she stood for the very Ministry that Severus so despised.

Before she had even so much as said 'Hello' Severus knew they would not get on that well, but then-! He doubted he would ever forget their first meeting.

He had just got up at the end of Albus's start of term staff meeting, and Umbridge came directly over to him as he was getting his mug (for the cup of coffee that he always took. It infuriated him every time that he let Minerva get his cup for him (for Albus banned (physically, magic did not work) magic within the staff room) she came back with tea. Blasted cat-women and their tea!) and she had said, "Why, you must tell me, how is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Oh yes, that's right; He's Dead. For over fifteen years now." Then Umbridge had given her infuriating little giggle- and was gone. To annoy somebody else, he hoped.

Severus now, bathed in the luxury that was the bottle of FireWhiskey floating towards him. He readily promised himself he would never enter another room willingly again if Umbridge was in it.

Today had been, horrendous.

To think- not only had she brought the Pink into his dungeons, she had mocked him in front of his students, turned Neville into even more of a nervous wreck, a) devoiding him of a job and b) spoiling what could have been a good potion as Granger was helping the walking lard of- the boy.

Severus scowled. He needed a holiday. A proper 'I-can-do-what-I-want' turning-the-floo-off-on-you,-my-Lord. He sneered at the mental image, before berating himself and hiding it behind numerous mental shields. Good Merlin above if The Dark Lord should see that!

Albus sat there, opposite him, watching his spy of fifteen-almost sixteen years. Almost cause for a celebration! Lemon drops all round!

And yet- the sallow skinned man looked liked he needed nothing more than a massage and a hot bath. Albus tried to tweak the mental image a bit- he doubted the Potions Master would enjoy a fluffy bath-robe and a rubber duck. Albus looked down within his mental image - or giant sheepskin slippers. Definitely wouldn't like the pink. Not after Umbridge anyway.

Oh! -The joys of being Headmaster- Dumbledore himself got the pleasure of telling the High Inquisitors results. Whoopi-ay-ae. Albus gave a smirk almost as good as Severus.

'What.' Why was the old man smirking at him? Had he- Merling forbid- a stupid moustache from the coffee like Albus had from his whipped cream (ontop of the cream and chocolate sprinkled onto his Hot Chocolate. Honestly- the day that mans teeth fell out would be the day that Severus finally did the unthinkable- it would be the day he smiled in public.). Severus gingerly brought out a hanky and wiped it along his upper lip; nothing.

Now the man was smirking at his shoes- what?

'Albus? What planet are you on?' Severus almost had half a mind to -

"What?" He snapped, as someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Don't touch me, woman." He scowled. "Oh." She was holding out the teapot. "Well- you could have just levitated it." There we go- as good as an apology. Severus smirked as Minerva suddenly looked like one of the seventh years- realising when they got told to do lines it was not technically against the rules to charm the quill to copy it out several hundred times.

"Well, yes. Of course. How ... silly of me." Minerva babbled.

'Think before you speak, Merlin's Cauldron! They were all mad today!'

"And uh- Severus?"

The tender tone in her voice made him balk. 'Good Merlin Above. What did she want? A vital body organ or just an emotion?'

"How did it go today?" She whispered, sitting on the table opposite him.

'Oh.' Phew, 'just that then'. "Umbridge is.." He searched for a fitting adjective. Annoying? - too childish. This woman had years of practise. Insufferable? - no, 'cause you _had_ to suffer through it! "Impossible."

Minerva smirked, she knew the feeling. The job interview was hard enough!

"I have never, in all my years of teaching, found a student; let alone adult, so difficult, so positivly infuriating, to work with." Severus allowed his annoyance to slip from him to his words.

Albus, by now quite over his mental images of Severus in varying bath robes, and having found some matching slippers (dark blue, flannel, with a black starry border), offered his two sickles to the conversation. "Come now, she can't be that difficult! She used to work at the Ministry!"

"She still does." Gritted Severus and (sighed) Minerva at the same time.

"Heh heh!" Albus chortled, pleased to see the two houses working together for a common aim, even if it was against him.

"Albus- I just really don't see how you can put her against the students. They don't have enough practise in the Dark Arts to fight her off." Severus almost whined.

He _never_ whined.

"But the woman in honestly impossible. She states the obvious like it is a dubious thing, for example, 'Did I get the DADA post this year?' Hmm... what am I doing, in the dungeons, surrounded by potions, and what's your job, wench?" Severus raged, his voice low albeit full of anger.

"Hush, Severus." Albus smiled, too amused by his teaching staff's antics the opposite side of the room (can you get a fire whisky bottle to balance on your nose? Rolanda had entered the room not so long ago, and was in a furious battle with Filius) to really pay attention. "Her main pointers were to help those who need helping, and more theory." With that, Albus patted Severus on the shoulder, and got up to join the (slightly tipsey) teachers the other side of the room.

After all, what was a Friday without a little fun? (And as Rolanda repeatedly told everyone, Sundays were for marking, Saturdays for hang overs).

Severus however, slouched back in his seat, leaving his FireWhiskey (and coffee) floating where his hand had been several moments ago. "I give up, Minerva." He wearily admitted, eyes closed.

"Nay Severus! Where's the Slytherin pride?" Minerva tried, jauntily.

"It saw the Pink and fled." He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice (feeling better already).

"Hmm... Slytherin don't give up, Severus. Goodness knows I've told enough off for doing so."

Severus raised an eyebrow, and opened said eye at the Gryffindor.

"For not bowing down to authority, for continuing to argue back." She reiterated.

Severus nodded slowly, a smirk racing across his face.

"Hmm.. yes well." Minerva smiled, watching Severus's stone cold emotions break through.

He was a hard man, but by no means as unreasonable as he pretended to be. At times he could be rude- but couldn't everyone? And just because he preferred to read rather than to fly (as the man could do so without a broom, where was the fun in Quidditch?) does that mean that he should get a reputation as a boring old dungeon bat who hates festivities?

Minerva didn't so; much to the man in question's annoyance.

'Well, at least she wasn't talking anymore' Severus thought, watching her thoughtful face as she watched Albus balance a wine-bottle on his nose and spin on the spot.

"Oh, should Umbridge come in now." Severus almost feverishly wished. Her reaction would be, priceless.

"Heh heh, yes." Minerva laughed a little, the thoughtful look still on her face, almost sounding reminiscent.

"You can go join them. I don't need a baby-sitter." Severus sneered, though slightly offended. 'What, his company wasn't good enough?' Not that he didn't think so himself, but it wasn't good enough for a Gryffindor?

"No! No! Not that at all! I was just... come the final battle, who will be the first to go?" She asked, watching the Old Headmaster laugh with a twinkle in his eye, then look earnestly to Severus.

The man twitched. 'What?' How should he know? It was the Lions who gave the reassurances, not him! He was a Slytherin! A deceitful, lying, manipulative little- "Someone from their side, one would hope." He replied, his voice echoing hers; a little quieter, a little sombre.

"'Theirs'?" She echoed, not sure which side that meant he was on.

"Theirs." He confirmed, absent-mindedly rubbing his hand along the mark on his arm, "The side which seek to dominate. That which we fight against." For some reason, Severus could not bring himself to say the name right now.

Good Merlin above! He was turning as sentimental as the Gryffindor himself! What the devil was going on?

Could he expect himself to start bring bouquets of flowers to the Death Eater meetings as well? Perhaps a lone rose for Lucius's long, luscious hair? 'Woah! That was a step too far!'

Minerva smiled in front of him, not so much with her mouth as with her eyes. "Thank you Severus." She breathed, laying a hand upon his arm. She then used said arm to push herself up, and walked over to her original sofa, where surprise-surprise the box of shortbread was.

'She always got the shortbread.' Not that Severus Snape was complaining about shortbread.

Not so much complaining as smouldering.

Not about shortbread either. About Minerva. About his own weakness in saying the Dark Lord's name. About Minerva thinking he was being (mental shiver) nice.

'Merlin help me. Things have just gone from bad to worse'.

A burst of lightening hot pain shot through his left arm, taking him unawares.

A raggedy gasp caught the attention of Minerva, and she looked over to see Severus, clutching at his arm momentarily, a look of pure terror upon his face.

'Come to mee...' a demonic voice hissed, intruding into Severus's head. Then he felt as if his mind was being swirled around, and he heard an almost unhuman... giggle. 'And bring some shortbread.' it added, in a surprisingly jovial after thought.


	3. Day 1 b Ch 2

**Day: One B**

**Chapter: Two**

**Chapter Title: Dinner, Dolores?**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 4:05pm, (around) 7pm.**

* * *

><p>A raggedy gasp caught the attention of Minerva, and she looked over to see Severus, clutching at his arm momentarily, a look of pure terror upon his face.<p>

'Come to mee...' a demonic voice hissed, intruding into Severus's head. Then he felt as if his mind was being swirled around, and then he heard an almost unhuman... giggle. 'And bring some shortbread.' it added, in a surprisingly jovial after thought.

Minerva reached out "Severus? Severus are you-?" But before she could even finish the question the man had tooled his face into impassive nothingness.

"Severus?" She asked, quite frankly confused.

"I have to leave." He stated, pushing past her. "Albus." He walked over to the man who was busy showing Rolanda and Filius how to fold paper into swans. "Albus I have to go. Will you be available later?"

One look into the Potions Master's face and Albus knew what was meant, "Sure Severus; drop by late and we can have a game or two of chess." There was a silent wink in the man's voice, but Severus really could not care less.

"Right." Severus turned to leave, stopping before the door and silently teleporting and shrinking the cookies into his pocket. He highly doubted that the Lord was serious; but it could never hurt to be safe.

However, once the door was closed behind Severus; and the 'meeting' ('more like a bloomin' party' Snape mused) was re-started, then he heard Minerva's voice; "The biscuits- I... Severus!" She growled.

With a sneer on his face, Severus sped through the halls, nearly knocking over Umbridge.

"Severus?" She screeched, as she clung to his arm in a desperate attempt to steady herself.

'shame. Waste of a good arm that.' "Dolores." He retorted.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry, hmm?" She dusted herself down.

Severus sneered, savouring the moment. "Lunch, care to join me?" He smiled; or as close to a smile as he could get.

"Hmm... where?"

"With the Dark Lord and a few Death Eaters." He smirked.

"Severus Snape!" Umbridge paled considerably. "How dare you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, then sent her his mental greeting, leaving out the biscuit part. "I'm sure you'd make an excellent meal."

Her eyes were dancing like flames, then before she knew it the man had billowed off again.

Urrhh! Cornelius would hear of this, make no mistake!

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Severus was once more in the halls of Hogwarts, but he was no longer billowing along; nor could he be called to be sneering. Instead, the proud man was limping along, nay. Not even that.<p>

Every step was agony as the man's right leg was almost shattered halfway up the Tibia. The walls were almost being leaned on in an inhumane effort to stay upright; and his lip was bleeding sluggishly as teeth bit into it; in an effort not to cry.

'Grown men don't cry'.

That and, 'must get to Albus' were the only two coherent thoughts echoing around the Death Eaters head.

And it was all Umbitch's fault, the bubbling cauldron head!


	4. Day 4 a Ch 3

**Day: Four A**

**Chapter: Three**

**Chapter Title: Stains on the Carpet.**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 5pm.**

* * *

><p>"Do you trust me, Severus?" <em>He<em> asked, his voice cold and yet casual.

"Of course, my Lord." Severus intoned, bowing his head in respect as he spoke.

"Then you have nothing to fear."

"Not a thing, my Lord." The hairs on the back of Snape's neck flew up, but he kept his face tooled into impassiveness.

With all the table watching, Voldemort stood up, and swept over to Severus.

He stood behind Severus; and the man in question allowed himself a small smirk and Malfoy (in his own manor, no less) was completely and utterly ignored.

Voldemort placed a hand on Severus's shoulder, and looked to his Death Eaters.

"Go." The voice was commanding, and held no room for arguments. Even Bellatrix left with but a backwards glance.

"Severus..." The was a hiss in the Dark Lords voice as he swept around the table to sit opposite to his spy.

Snape merely watched the Dark Lord, keeping his head still and following him with his eyes.

Once Voldemort was sat opposite to him, Severus bowed his head, and smirked a little.

"Let me in, Severus." The creature opposite him was leaning forward eagerly, hands clasped in front of him (and slightly leaning on his arms in anticipation.)

Severus smirked, and raised his eyes, meeting the Dark Lord's narrow slits.

Then he closed his eyes and lowered some of his mental wards, feeling Voldemort jump into his mind.

The cover story was that Severus had mental wards to hide his activity from the untrusted members of the Death Eaters; and to hide from Albus. Severus was merely hiding his other wards with those he usually had on surface, as though to speak.

Voldemort watched with delight through the Potions Master's eyes as the Potter Boy was attacked by Death Eaters; watched how the trial progressed; got slightly annoyed when Dumbledore turned up; then smiled fiendishly when Potter was stressed out of his mind at Grimmauld Place.

"And the Potions, Severus?"

Severus recollected the evening; from the stores of Vertiserum to the Poly-juice, and the bubbling cauldrons surrounding them.

"Excellent." Voldemort went to draw back; but "Oh? What's this? Dear old Dolores?"

Severus smirked; it was no secret that Tom Riddle had hated Dolores.

"Oh?" Voldemort pulled back quickly, stinging Severus's mind slightly as he left.

"Lets tell everyone, shall we Severus?" The creature's eyes were glowing fiercely.

"M-My Lord?" Severus didn't understand.

"Lets tell everyone we're a Death Eater, shall we? That the Dark Lord is back?" Voldemort was radiating fury, and grabbed his wand from the table.

"My Lord- if I may-"

"What, Severus?" Harsh, angry. No longer the Dark Lord's pet. He was unworthy of such a title.

"I thought, My Lord; and forgive if I am wrong; it would be good to strike your name into every cowards heart. I thought, My Lord; you would want to make the Ministry scared of everything; each other; their own shadow, and you, My Lord." Severus bowed his head once more, as the Dark Lord walked around the table, trailing a finger on the wooden tabletop.

"Severus." The voice was no more than a whisper now, and playing with him.

"How many times, Severus?" The was almost a genial smile in that voice. "How many times?"

Snape dared to look up, Voldemort had a sneer that was his equivalent of a smile. Then as Snape sneered back, "CRUICO!"

He writhed in pain; but not a sound didn't he let out. His body arched and fell in his chair; convulsions and beads of sweat pearled and fell, but not a sound.

The chair was moved from under him, and he fell to the ground, exhausted, as the Dark Lord cackled and moved away.

Sighing, Severus made to pick himself up.

Nagini uncoiled from the end of the table, slithering down the table legs.

Snape heard Malfoy laugh weakly at the door, in response to something someone, probably the Dark Lord said.

"Nagini?" Voldemort called out, in a sweeter voice than was ever used on a Death Eater.

The snake eyed Severus, then moved away.

Snape turned away, watching the door. Could he go?

He didn't even see the Snake rise and bite him, only felt it when it did.

He fell in agony, watching only the snake move towards the barefoot feet by the corner of the room; and could hardly look up to see the face that was Bellatrix sneering at him.

"Now what?" She asked, pointing to the blood that stained the carpet.


	5. Day 3 Ch 4

**Day: Three**

**Chapter: Four**

**Chapter Title: Overflowing Memories**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) Around 6-7pm.**

* * *

><p>He could barely see where he was going, as tears threatened to fall; not to mention he didn't have the strength to hold a wand or cast a 'lumos'.<p>

Paintings whispered as he staggered by, barely taking three steps before he had to catch himself against the wall. Or rather; till the wall loomed up and the whole world tilted sideways for him to be able to lay on it for a second or two.

'It wasn't fair', he mused, as the pain started to dull with reality. He even brought biscuits.

A high pitch giggle came from within him, as the room swayed and him with it. He could do this- he could dance with Hogwarts.

He hiccuped with a throat full of tears, and swayed again; then collapsing thoroughly on the floor as his entire right leg gave way.

The man barely managed to pull himself to the wall before he slumped.

'It just wasn't fair', his bottom lip trembled as he frowned, desperately trying to control the sobs hidden within.

'Albus...' a voice within him whispered, he needed to 'get to Albus...'

"Hello?" A male voice called. "Is someone there?" It was a deep voice, one Severus recognised as a painting.

"O- Open." He stammered, knowing the painting had a short cut he could use.

"Severus- is that you?"

He could imagine the painting peering in the dark as the Potions Master dragged himself across the floor, no doubt leaving smears of blood everywhere. Charming.

Footsteps echoed around him as Severus heaved himself through the painting. His leg hung limply. It hurt. Goosebumps flew up his arms as he shoved his fingers into his bloody leg, hoisting it up and out of view of the patrolling Professor.

'Please don't look down, please don't look down' Severus thought, as he listened to the closed portrait pretend to be annoyed at being woken up by the 'lumos' light.

The clacking of heels signified the Professor had gone.

Severus slumped against the tunnel walls. His hands were sticky, slimy. He could still feel a pulse in his leg. More of a throb than a pulse.

Ouch. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt.

He liked this- detachedness. It was good. The pain was... there, but not there.

'Albus..." He reminded himself.

Once arrived, and casting a hasty, and somewhat sloppy, 'scourigify' upon the mess he had bled everywhere, he knocked on the door. More of a slump against the door to be honest; but Severus Snape would never show such weakness. Never.

"Severus." Albus sighed, leaning against the door frame in relief, "I was beginning to get worried about you." He opened the door a little further, allowing the man in; failing to notice how much the Potions Master leant on the door frame and wall, and then the back of the sofa when he came in.

A hastily transfigured sock stopped severe blood damage to the Head Masters' carpets; however Severus was sure that he would have to clean some later.

"How was he?" Albus asked, gesturing to Severus to take a seat(which was usually declined, as Severus was somewhat of a pacer).

Knowing he wouldn't be able to stay up, Severus gladly sank into a chair, allowing several moments to pass before his raised his head and started telling the story.

"Stressed. Something drastic will happen soon. The Dark Lord is... annoyed at the lack of response and speed in completing our missions."

"Is he disappointed in the lack of completion in your mission?" Albus didn't sound concerned.

"No. However-"

"What other missions?" Albus waved away the comment with a brush of his hand.

"Infiltrating the ministry. Getting Harry on the way to Hogwarts. Recruiting new Death Eaters."

"Hmm... may I?" Albus motioned to his pensieve, and Severus nodded and shrugged.

Albus held out a waiting hand, and Severus sighed.

With a shaking hand, he brought out his wand, hastily wiping it before Albus noted the dark smears on the otherwise perfect wood.

Closing his eyes, he brought the tip of the wand to his temple, making sure to cast in memories of his torture. He really needed to see Pomfrey soon; no doubt about that.

A silver black strand of woven memory floated at the tip of his wand, like a fishing line. And thus in the tradition of the fish-catcher telling the tale, Albus walked over to the pensieve, letting his spy follow him.

Severus dumped the memories into the basin; then went to fall back to the seats.

"No." Albus sounded distracted, separating the evenings events into sections, "I may have questions."

Severus made to argue; but Dumbledore had fallen in over his head, yet again. Literally,

Like a troubled fish, his hand darted out to catch the rim of the basin as the world tilted dangerously again.

No. He couldn't... swimming darkness compassed him; and much against his will (and pride, the Head Masters room no less) he found himself sinking to the floor.

'How embarrassing' he found himself thinking, as his hand slapped uselessly against the cold floor, the bottom of the pensieve a cold cushion for his feverish head.

The thing went wild; spilling everywhere.

Albus was back in his body with a jolt, furious at having his studying time cut short. "Severus! What is the meaning of-! Severus? Severus!"

Through fading dull eyes the Potions Master saw the head master go from angry to confused to flat out panicked.

He vaguely felt himself being shook, and saw the elder man's tears, then darkness and a cold laugh shut out everything completely.

Blood surreptitiously soaked into the Head Master's robes, as the man lay limp in his arms. Poppy Pomfrey came running in a few moments later, her dressing gown smeared with the red stuff.

Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington wouldn't say he was the most useful of Ghosts, but he knew when someone needed help. And seeing that poor man climb those first few stairs; then Umbridge on her way; well. He had fled for the healer at the first chance he had!

Thank Merlin too, for the man was awfully pale, feverish too.

Good Wizard Above! Poppy had just levitated the man up- he was practically swimming in blood! How the cauldron had Albus missed this?


	6. Day 4 b Ch 5

**Day: Four B**

**Chapter: Five**

**Chapter Title: Floating.. Falling... Fainting!**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) Around 11pm.**

* * *

><p>Severus scowled, and opened his eyes in that order. This was not his usual cold rooms; it was warm, and there was someone sat on his bed.<p>

_**'Pomfrey. What did that witch want now?'**_

"Severus." She smiled, mopping his brow with a wet cloth.

"Uuhh-" He replied, sounding a great deal weaker and fuzzier in the mind than he actually felt. What was wrong with him?

He went to sit up, and totally flopped back in the bed. He started to try and talk, but Pomfrey got up and started fussing over him, cooing in her annoying voice, trying to sooth the rabid wolf and failing utterly.

She tried to tell him what had happened, but as soon as she mentioned Albus the Potions Master froze.

"Owwus?" A ragged whisper came from him. What was with his speech.

Memories flew into his head, Albus; reading his memories. His leg; bleeding and broken. Albus; shaking him, crying.

His leg? He couldn't feel a thing. Good Merlin above, he couldn't feel a thing. Damn.

He looked to his leg, all of the colour in his face escaping.

"Severus." Poppy soothed, spooning him medicine. "Severus, are you listening?" She smoothed back black hair from his face.

He scowled, he might be injured but he wasn't stupid!

"Severus- I just want to help you." Her voice was calming, patient. How long had she sat with him?

"Iiiaahh." He rasped, attempting to say he was perfectly capable, thank you very much. Apparently not.

He huffed, and lay back, closing his eyes. What was with his throat anyway?

"You screamed yourself hoarse, last night I'm afraid." An embarrassed healer admitted.

He opened an eye. '_**Pardon?'**_

"And um... all your wards..." She motioned to her head, and turned an interesting shade of pink.

He shook his head, not understanding.

"Came down." She sat next to him.

_**'What?'**_ He thought... '_**what does she know?' **_This thoughts drifted as he too, struggled to remain his usual pale as an image of the only thing to keep him going in tough times came into his head.

"You... don't actually work for him. You want Lily back. You're trying to save Harry for Lily. You... liked her." She was pink by now.

**_'Oh. ... Dragon Dung._ '**

"Um... I can still hear you, you know?"

_**'What?'**_

"It's a mediwitch's job to be tuned in to her patient, and what better way than to practice occulmency and legilimency? But I didn't invade- you were open."

_**'Who heard me screaming then? Merlin say Minerva didn't. I'll be damned if Minerva heard me. ...Good Merlin above, why was I even screaming?'**_

"The bite, Severus. It was poisoned. Because you didn't come and see me straight away the poison spread... If it had been on the anywhere closer to the heart, you'd have been dead by now I'm afraid."

_**'Hmm... fail. How's Albus- did I ruin his memories?'**_

"What?" She swilled some powder in a flask of water, and waited for him to 'talk'.

_**'I knocked over his pensieve, did I ruin the memories? Good Merlin Woman, keep up!'**_

"Severus! You nearly died and your worrying about memories? You can clean memories, copy memories; you only get one chance at life!" Poppy scolded. lifted up his head and poured the mixture down his throat.

_**'Two if you count Voldemor-'**_

"Yes! OK." She thrust the drink at him again.

He refused to drink, but then realised it probably would be for the best.

_**'I ... this isn't fun**_**.'** He thought to himself, looking around his curtained in ward, realising that he had to teach tomorrow. '_**How am I going to do this?'**_ His leg was ... ruined.

"No. This should do the trick."

_**'What?'**_

"Skelegrow."

_**'WHAT? That's terrible stuff!'**_

"Heh. You took it!"

_**'You forced me to!'**_

"Darn. Shame that, isn't it?" She smiled, leaving him to his thoughts and pulling the curtains on the way out.

_**'Who else is here?'**_

_'Several students.' _Her voice was quiet, she wasn't as good as projecting as reading apparently.

_**'Am I soundproofed?'**_

_'Severus- you heard what happened when you tried to speak earlier._ _Don't try again.'_

Severus glared at the ceiling. '_**Brilliant. Do I at least get a potions journal to read?' **_

_'No. You can, however, go to sleep.'_

Severus could almost swear he heard a smile in her voice.

_**'What?'**_

_'Severus- It's eleven 'o' clock at night! Go to sleep!' _she implored.

_**'What do you mean go to sleep?'**_ Yet behind the curtains Severus was closing his eyes already.

_I' mean, Severus, that you need to get some rest. You're actually still meant to be out from those drugs I gave you earlier. Stubborn man.' _She berated; glad he couldn't see her as a rueful smile appeared on her face.

_**'I heard that.'**_

_'Go. To. Sleep!'_

As she growled at Severus; the door opened, and although Severus couldn't see who it was, it was obvious by the radiating magic that it was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"How is he Poppy?"

"Um... well.. his leg is shattered, and his mind is weak."

"His mind?"

"From the Snake's poison."

"Ah. Well- I've just finished clearing up all my memories that spilt everywhere. Some of those were quite valuable. The man could have at least tried to make it to a table or chair instead of falling into my pensieve."

"Albus? He did."

"What?" Albus came back from a slight day-dream and had totally lost the conversation.

Severus frowned slightly at the distracted tone in the man's voice, not being able to see the far-away look on his face from his position.

"What?" Poppy, Snape smiled, appeared to have lost all of the conversation as he projected her an image of Albus in a towel that he had remembered from a few weeks ago after another late night Death Eater meeting.

"Did what?"

"Did try and go." '_SHHHHUT up Severus!'_

"Where?"

"To a table or chair!" She was indignant now, Severus could recognise that.

_**'That rhymed...'**_ Severus mused.

"Shhh." Poppy intoned, angry, intending to mentally send that to Snape but failing.

"Pardon?"

"Not you." She said crossly.

"Then who?"

_**'Albus sounds annoyed. Uh-oh Poppy! Not good.' **_Severus joked.

"Severus, not-"

"He's awake?"

Severus barely had time to collect himself before the curtains were flung open and an angry(ish) wizard stood before him.

"Severus! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"Ihhh-"

"Has Voldemort made a Kamikaze Death Eater pact with you?"

Severus frowned, annoyed and hurt. He swallowed, wincing at the pain that followed. '_**Poppy I...'**_

_'No need.'_ Her mental voice was short and clipped. "Now you listen to me, Albus Dumbledore! Severus here is ill- and needs none of that. So be nice, or I will hex your sorry butt blue!"

Albus blinked and leaned back a bit. An angry healer was not someone to trifle with.

_**'Molly Weasley.'**_ Severus commented. '_**And uh... Poppy?'**_

_'Severus?'_ Not taking her eyes off the surprised and confused man.

_**'Poppy! I-I... Poppy!' **_He was falling, he could feel it. Falling and falling; spiralling downwards and deeper down.


	7. Day 5 Ch 6

**Day: Five**

**Chapter: Six.**

**Chapter Title: Shields and Swords. Without the Swords.**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) Around 11:05pm.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Poppy! I-I... Poppy!' <strong>_He was falling, he could feel it. Falling and falling; spiralling downwards and deeper down.

All sense of reality was lost as his eyes clouded with darkness, and his mind fogged with shadows.

Poppy, even in her reign of anger directed towards Albus, could feel the sharp twang of her patient losing his grip on reality and sliding into the dusky murk of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The Potions Master awoke with the strangest feeling of Deja Vu. He could tell by the smell he was in the hospital wing- it wasn't musky and damp like his dungeons, it was clinical and clean instead.<p>

This time, could he remembe-

_**'Ah. Leg.'**_

_'Hey Severus? Want to open your eyes for me?'_

Blearily, a smiling Mediwitch came into view.

_**'Hello Pomfrey. What- I uh.. why?'**_

_'You fainted, dear. That wasn't quite what I meant when I said go to sleep.'_

_**'Fainted? Fainted?'**_ Severus jotled, surprised. Him? Faint? '_**Heh,**_ _**I don't think so!'**_

_'There there, dear.' _She patted his shoulder. '_Now; I'll be just along the hall. Holler if you need anything.'_

Severus rolled his eyes. _**'Charming. Bye then, Poppy. Don't bother asking me if I'm OK or not.'**_

Poppy sighed, '_Severus- I've a task for you.' _She (mentally) said, as she straightened a students wonky bed sheet. '_Work on raising those mental shields up again, ay? If you refuse to sleep.'_

She felt the man blush- and smiled to herself.

Internally, she was still furious. She just hid it behind her own mental shields. How dare Albus endanger anyone the way he did Severus- and then not give a damn about it. How dare he?


	8. Day 6 a Ch 7

**Day: Six A**

**Chapter: Seven**

**Chapter Title: Moonlight Musings**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 11:15, 11:45pm.**

* * *

><p>Severus sighed, he didn't want to be trouble; and yet here he was in the medical bay, exchanging banters with the Healer of all people.<p>

He stared at the ceiling as he clumsily raised his mental shields and pondered on what Albus had said.

_**'Are you a Kamikaze Death Eater Severus?' **_He wondered, thinking about various other times when he had been injured and had suffered silently.

_'Smart. Way to go make me feel good about my job and your trust in me, Snape.'_ Poppy's voice leered at him. '_Next time tell me when you're injured?'_

_**'Che. Not damn likely. I trust my own potions better than a witch that hates me.' **_He smiled, leaning back on his pillow, and waited for the response.

It came as a cold flannel; making the wizard jump as it began to vigorously scour his face, and only a well placed wandless 'incendio' stopped it trying to wash the inside of his mouth as well.

_**'Thoroughly charming.' **_He sounded slightly slurred, with the out of it -ness that comes with sleep.

Even with the distance between them, and the clumsy shields, Poppy could feel Severus slip off into a natural sleep.

Yawning herself, she cast a critical eye over the hospital wing, and cast a final ward over the room, and went to bed herself in her adjoining room.

* * *

><p>Moonlight lit the dark room when Severus awoke.<p>

His eyesight was blurry, and a sharp pain shot through his leg when he tried to move, to sit up.

Brilliant. That was all he needed.

A glass of something sat on the bedside table, and he reached for it, noticing his head was spinning a little.

Brilliant.

Scrunching his eyes, and ridding the fog in his mind, Severus took a mouthful of the drink.

_**'Euch.'**_ In a moment of sheer childishness he stuck his tongue out and made a face.

"Eth-th-th-euch." Not good. Tasted like brine. Euch.

He put down the glass heavily with sleep ridden, clumsy hands, and flopped back on the pillow.

_**'Great. Now what?'**_

His mind was annoyingly active, and he couldn't quite remember something that was niggling at the back of his mind.

He sighed, and was just bored.

He'd successfully pissed off not only Lord V., but also Albus?

'_**Well done. Well done my friend. Now who's going to save you from Death?'**_

He sneered as an image of Lucius Malfoy appeared in his mind. _**'Yes, yes he'll save you**_'. Came the sarcastic response from within him.

'_**Oh well done Severus. You've really gone and done it this time**_.'

Little did the man realise, that three years ago, in the exact bed; Harry Potter had sat; drugged up upon the same set of potions.

He smacked down a hand upon the bed in frustration, '_**I need something to do!**_'

"Eff." He rasped.

A scowl appeared, "Hellf."

Severus's eyes flared in anger. _**'Damn it all! HOUSE-ELF!**_'

With a ping a scared little Elf in a pillow-case appeared.

"Dobby is willings to helps Professor Snapes, sir." He mumbled, subdued and fidgeting.

_**'You can hear me too?' **_Did the man have no privacy?

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir, and. And Dobby is most happy to be helpings Professor Snapes." The elf tried a smile.

_**'Good Merlin Above. OK then, Elf. Go to my private quarters and bring me back the latest issue of 'Potions Monthly. Mind you don't move anything or knock anything over! Merlin help you if you do..' **_Even in thoughts Severus still managed to growl.


	9. Day 17 Ch 8

**Day: SevenTeen**

**Chapter: Eight**

**Chapter Title: Thinking makes the Fire Alarm go off..**

**Time and Date: Friday 11 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 5:45pm.**

* * *

><p>Severus had left the hospital wing a few days ago, arriving back to almost normal health for the imminent Monday.<p>

He was still somewhat addlepated [confused], however was perfectly able to teach.

He had a slight limp, and a bit of a sore throat- but he was fine. Full health.

For him, anyway.

He was just glad Poppy hadn't picked up on the lack of food in his stomach.

'Was that why Albus' words had stung so?' The man wondered as he took his evening constitution, around the Hogwarts grounds.

He walked around the edge of the lake, listening to the echos of 'Kamikaze' which flew around his head, stinging with a startling ache to his heart.

He didn't set out to hurt- he set out to do good- but as with his relationships with others... It ended (started and continued) with their pain.

Severus hung his head, he was a monster.

'A smarmy, decripitated, self-harming monster.'

Well, OK. The latter wasn't exactly true, but it might as well have been. Denying the body food was as good as not feeding it deliberately, wasn't it?

Severus Snape could make potions in his sleep (or at least in an alcohol induced stupor), but trying to figure out logic like that made his head hurt.

Or at least made it go fuzzy.


	10. Day 6 b Ch 9

**Day: Six B**

**Chapter: Nine**

**Chapter Title: Back to Normal... Unfortunately for the Students**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 11:12am.**

* * *

><p>Severus limped through his class, and swished around once having reached his desk.<p>

"Enough talk." He drawled, and the class fell silent immediately.

A sneer appeared upon the Potions Masters face, as the HufflePuffs looked up with admiration; and the RavenClaws were as keen as ever. 'Dunderheads, the lot of them.'

"Today, you will be making Pain-Relief Potion. You will find the instructions-" with a flick of his wand they appeared "-On the blackboard. All necessary ingredients, are in the storeroom."

As the Ravenclaws all scrambled for quills, and the Hufflepuffs for ingredients and equipment, Severus massaged his sore throat at his desk.

It would not do to be rasping to the students like he did to teachers; especially as he could speak; it just hurt a little. Well, OK, a lot.

It was in the syllabus to make Pain-Relief Potion; any sensible sixth year could tell the fifth years that when they asked; Severus had merely brought forward the brewing date a bit.

It was a Monday, and already for Severus the weekend could not come too soon. He was still, though he would never tell Poppy, a little fuzzy in the head; and although the healer had done wonders with his leg, he was still left limping for a few days.

His Slytherins had crowded around his office in the dungeons on that very morning, enquiring to his health. It was nice they cared; but seriously? It was an action worthy of Gryffindor in brains.

But this lesson; Severus was concentrated unlike last lesson when he had nearly let Fred Weasley add extract of Mudwort root to a concoction of Squid eyes, Mandrake paste and Bat Liver. That, had been a close escape where it not for the quick actions of Angelica Johnson.

The period passed without any major catastrophes. The clever placing of Ravenclaw next to Hufflepuff meant that there was a limited amount of disasters; as the Ravenclaws stopped the 'Puffs making stupid mistakes.

Well, that was the general idea anyway- hadn't always worked, but today it did rather well.

As the end of the lesson drew close, Snape stood up and started billowing around the classroom. As well as one could billow when one had a limp.

At least there were no sniggers from the class this time. That morning's seventh year Gryffindor's had. A hard look entered the man's eyes as he remembered the class mocking him.

_**'Buggers, the lot of them.' **_He thought, as he inspected cauldron after cauldron.

"What, Mr. Finch-Fletchly, is that?" Severus stopped in front of a certain Hufflepuff's cauldron, and stared at the blue bubbling concoction.

"Umm... I thought I'd done it right, sir.. But.." The student babbled, rifling through some messy ticked notes.

"But obviously, you didn't. Else your potion would be a clear, and odourless colour, would it not?"

"Sir?" The boy looked up, and reluctantly Severus held out his hand to look through the boys notes.

"There. You didn't add powdered unicorn horn. Try writing neater, then you won't make such a basic mistakes. Didn't you notice the lack of steam and bubbles when you added the flobberworm guts?"

"..No sir." Justin sounded insulted.

"Dunderhead. Look to your peers for assistance, next time. Ten points from Hufflepuff for sheer idoicy." Severus turned away, and heard Justin mumble something.

"You dare to oppose my authority?" The man span around and shoved his face into the boy's, spitting out his words as threateningly as he could.

"No, sir. Not at all." Justin cowered; as did the Ravenclaw next to him.

_**'Good Merlin above, they're all stupid.' **_Severus went up to his desk, and stood behind it. _**'Right, lets see if we can salvage this.' **_

"All students who have brewed correctly, get a flask and fill it to the mark. The stopper it and bring it up to me. Get as many filled flasks as possible, but no half filled flasks- and no sharing potions either- so if you have half a flask, and someone has half a flask; do NOT mix them. Anyone who has failed to brew this rather easy potion," A well aimed look to all the idiots in the class, here "Evansco your potions, rinse the cauldrons and other equipment with water; and put everything away."

The class, as always, was significantly quicker to pack away its belongings, ingredients, and equipment than to get it all out.

Severus honestly couldn't care though. _**'Lunch now. Brilliant. As if I'm not suffering enough now with my leg.' **_He thought, as he took a shot of Skelegrow.

He shivered, and thought about ways to avoid Lunch. _**'Wouldn't work anyway; never does. Just get Albus more angry at me.' **_He sighed, then with a weary heart began to traverse through the dungeons up to the warmer rooms at ground level.

_**'Ohh... why me?' **_The Potions Master muttered as he walked through the swelling masses of students all heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

Instead of taking the route directly down the middle of the hall, he turned and walked alongside his house's table, as the were somewhat more sane about mealtimes; and were significantly subdued compared to the rest of the hall.

"Sir! Professor Snape!" A student called from behind the Professor.

"Malfoy." Severus returned, nodding his head in greeting.

"How's your leg? What are we doing next lesson? Pain-Relief, like the Puffs?" The blond boy asked, sneering the last word.

"My leg is healing, thank you Malfoy. And no; your class will be preparing Befuddlement Draughts." _**'God I hate saying 'befuddlement'. I sound like such a pansy.'**_

"Like we researched for homework?" Malfoy looked slightly concerned.

"You shall be following the recipe you wrote in your homework, yes. Why, Mr. Malfoy? Did you not spend exactly adequate time on the assigned work?" _**'Mind you, it's worth it to see Malfoy looking like that.'**_

"No, sir. I mean yes, sir. I mean- I did." Malfoy smiled weakly, then went to sit down. "See you after lunch."

Severus nodded and strode off towards the table, nodding at the students who smiled or nodded at him.


	11. Day 6 c Ch 10

**Day: Six C**

**Chapter: Ten**

**Chapter Title: A Twisted Sense of Humour**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 12:15pm.**

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime as usual, and students were engaging in noisy conversations, and the teachers either listening in; or engaging in their own unique conversations.<p>

Only Hogwarts Professors could talk for half an hour about a single spell, and still be really enthusiastic about it afterwards.

Severus joined neither in conversation, (for some students somehow managed to wheedle teacher into talking with them over lunch) and instead sat stiffly successfully ignoring everyone.

But Albus.

"So, Severus. How has your week been this year?" Albus asked, for the man was looking strained and stiff next to him; and Albus knew there would be questions coming his way from other members of staff if he didn't ask.

"It has been... interesting. The majority of students have been cooperative; however several Hufflepuffs have been causing trouble."

"Hufflepuffs, Severus? Really?" Albus cast him a disbelieving look.

"Yes. They seemed to think that merely because I have a limp, that they can take advantage and brew their potions incorrectly."

"Hm. And whose fault is that?" Albus said, eyes shining darkly.

"Headmaster, you had made it perfectly clear that it was my first priority to come to you as soon as I arrived back at the castle." Severus replied frostily.

Albus hummed to himself and gave Severus a pointed look, as several students noticed their icy conversation.

Severus picked up his cup, and poured some tea into it. He sipped it, not really caring for food.

He had never been one to have a large appetite, and once he had started to learn more about potions; he had been just fine to take sustenance potions instead of food.

During his first few years at Hogwarts, he had had a slightly larger appetite than he'd used to, but after the attraction of choosing his own food, and not being restricted (for when he was a boy at home his family had been poor, and not been able to afford all the fancy foods that were available when he arrived at Hogwarts) but soon enough he'd felt sickened watching all those students eating all that food, all different kinds of food, and his own appetite had been pretty much ruined for good.

Sometimes he didn't eat. He could almost go for three days without food, without any ill effects; and yet he had to be careful. Staff could sometimes be as annoyingly observant as- well, staff.

In his student years; they had noticed nothing, and yet when he grew to be a part of them, part of the staff, they immediately started coaching him into eating if he did not; thinking it was teaching nerves.

Little did they know the true aversion Severus had to food, how it made him cringe; how the thought of people chewing, and swallowing; and crunching and feasting and eating! Never ending!

And so he was careful; he piled food on his plates, like the other adults, and put coffee in his cup; but Severus was far smarter than they gave him credit for, and he was secretly vanishing the food before it could poison him.

He hadn't eaten a solid meal in longer than he could remember. And nobody was any the wiser.

Severus felt like giggling.


	12. Day 6 d Ch 11

**Day: Six D**

**Chapter: Eleven**

**Chapter Title: Can't Wait for the Weekend.**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 2:30pm.**

* * *

><p>With the good humour of lunch time gone, the Potions Master was grumpy. As always, the students would say.<p>

Why would he be happy, after all, it was a double of fifth year Gryffindor's, he would say.

The Slytherins hopefully would make it bearable.

"Settle down." He said, to the already almost silent class.

All chatter ceased immediately, and Severus smirked.

"Today, class you will be testing your homework theories." Severus smiled to see most of the class pale and several looked to their classmates who shared the same frightened look.

"I expect you to look over your homework essays; and read my notes, and then start to brew the potion using no more than your homework essays, and your intelligence. If you have any, that is." Severus sneered, and then began to hand out the essays; some with more than (what was in his mind) an acceptable amount of red ink scrawled over it.

He dropped essays onto desks, and yet when he reached a certain Gryffindor corner, he had to, much to his annoyance, stop to give individual advice, including to the Longbottom boy.

"Mr. Longbottom. I suggest next time you research a recipe, a) you research the right one, and b) you copy it down correctly. This time around, you have successfully done neither." Severus sneered, and handed back the quivering boy his homework, which only had one scribble in the corner of 'Wrong assignment'.

"I suggest you follow Miss Granger's essay, however; Miss Granger? In future I would appreciate it if you didn't simply copy from the textbook, and actually used your own words? Otherwise, Miss Granger- you are guilty of plagiarism and will get an 'F' in future essays. This time I have given you the benefit of the doubt, however; I expect to see some improvement in future."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something; but when Severus leered at her, eyebrows raised; she quickly closed it again.

"I wish the same could be said about your essays, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

The boys looked up at him; then they sneaked a peek at Hermione on the desk next to them.

"Boys. It does you no good to copy someone else's work, and your grades will reflect that. It is an idiotic action that will not benefit you in any way in the long term. I suggest that you, on your next assignment, do your own work; else face the consequences. This time; I have been lenient and am merely giving you one weeks worth of detention for your insolence. Next time; it will be worse. Understand?" Snape growled at them.

Both boys nodded, Potter acting surprised.

_**'The Dunderhead. The idiotic, attention-seeking seeking little-'**_

"Grumpy Git!" A lowered voice mumbled.

Severus had barely turned around before he heard the Weasley boy speak against him.

"What was that?" He span around, eyes flaring with anger. "What did you just call me?"

Ronald Weasley was paralysed by fear, and merely shook his head.

"20 points from Gryffindor, ten for each word spoke against me. Any word against me-" He added, as Harry started to protest. "Will result in more points taken."

The boys glared, but then got on with reading Severus's notes.

The Potions Master smirked, and continued handing out essays; praising his Snakes where due.

As students started to get up to get their equipment, Severus decided to tell the students what so many had omitted from their essays.

"As you should all know, this potion is a confusement draught, and in measured doses, can make a person forget a conversation, a day, or even years from their life. This potion in this form cannot make a person forget everything about his life- but there are some befuddlement draughts that can."

Several students looked at each other and smirked.

"We are not brewing that today; or ever, It is a Dark Potion." Severus iterated.

"Brewed correctly, this potion should take just under an hour to brew."

The Gryffindor's looked up hopefully, the session was and hour and a half long.

"Any spare time at the end can be used to correct your essay; and add in missing information. Any work not done will be done for homework, along with similar essay on Petrification Reversal, and how it is made; and any references to three years ago will be ignored."

A Gryffindor rolled his eyes as he passed in front of Snape, carrying his cauldron.

"Your potion should be a bronze colour when you have finished Mr. Finnegan." Severus stated, as the disrespectful student started to set up his borrowed cauldron; his having been blown up the first week of school.

For most, the lesson couldn't end quickly enough. The idea of autumn fresh air, combined with the prospect of helping Hagrid feed his unicorns sounded much more appealing than Severus's damp dungeons.

Apart from Ron and Harry, who were wondering if detention was going to happen today, or at the weekend.

Severus too, was impatient. He had a staff meeting after too, in which Dolores would be giving her opinion of the day. Joy of joyous joys.

He honestly wouldn't have minded if he had slept through the week, and most of next week, to be perfectly truthful..


	13. Day 6 e Ch 12

**Day: Six E**

**Chapter: Twelve**

**Chapter Title: Blue or Bronze?**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 2:55pm.**

* * *

><p>So it was the end of the lesson, so there were only five minutes left.<p>

Not that much could go wrong in that time.

Right?

That's what Severus thought too...

He was skulking around, inspecting cauldrons, not really surprised when certain people (like Weasley) got the potion wrong by too long simmering, or (like Draco) when they had stirred it once too many times over a harsh flame.

However, it still amazed him that Longbottom had managed to get it so dreadfully wrong.

"Longbottom, what is this?" Severus drawled, getting a severe sense of Deja Vu.

_**'Damn Brat sat in the same seat as Finch-Fletchly aswell.' **_He mused.

"Sir?" Longbottom looked at his shambles of a potion; to Hermione's next to him.

Hers was a perfect, shimmering bronze; whist his was as blue as the midnight sky.

Feeling hopeless, he spun the ladle once more around the bubbling liquid.

It began to bubble more vigorously.

"Stop that." Severus snapped, bored. _**'Why can't it be the end of the day already?' **_His inner child whined. Not that Severus Snape, bugger – extraordinaire, had an inner child. Oh no.

Longbottom ignored him, and continued to stir the potion, as if he stirred it enough times it might change colour. Might turn out to be OK.

"Longbottom." A hint of Panic came into the Potions Master's voice, or at least; a hint of urgency, of irritation at not having his orders follow.

Neville smiled, as the franticly bubbling potion took on a bronzish sheen, then turned a golden colour.

Not quite there, but still metallic.

"Longbottom! Stop!" Severus loomed over the cauldron, and next to Neville Hermione cowered, moving back a step.

The boy in question looked up, and was confused to see Severus frowning at him, almost with a look of concern upon his face.

"Foolish boy! Didn't I tell you to stop? Do you know what could have happened?" He shouted, as below him the potion continued to rise in heat and thus bubbled more furiously and furiously. Little pops would have been audible had not the teacher been yelling; as bubbles of metallic green-gold rose and burst a few centimetres over the rim of the cauldron.

Neville stammered, tripping over words. He meekly looked down and swished the ladle.

"NO!" Severus batted away the boys hand, just in time for where the ladle was, the potion climbed up in an almighty lather of bubbling and hissing gloop; encasing Severus's hand.

The man froze, his hand inert; and for the first time ever, his students saw an expression on his face that wasn't anger nor annoyance; fear.

"Get down." He whispered, into the silent room; and though he could hardly be heard, that look of pure shock, combined with the trembling of his lower lip meant noone was even going to think of disobeying.

It had to be something bad to scare Snape.

Severus twitched his hand, the only noise in the room the bubbling and splashing of the bronze potion.

With pang of guilt Neville saw that he hadn't put out his fire under the cauldron. Snape had made it clear that when he said 'fire's out' he meant fire's out.

Gingerly taking back his hand, Severus held it tenderly against his body, taking a step back as he did so.

The other side of the room, Draco Malfoy stood up."Well. That wasn't so ba-"

He didn't get a chance to finish, for at the same moment as Hermione finished casting an 'augumenti' upon Neville's cauldron's fire, and that Severus opened his mouth to cast a 'evansco' upon the threatening liquid, the green-golden liquid exploded up into the air, seeming to grow inside as it managed to rain down upon all corners of the dungeon room.

It soaked Severus through, over his hair, in his mouth and in his eyes; over his robes.

Students cowering under desks watched a golden rain fall from the sky, splashing onto the floor, and clanging against the inside of cauldrons. It slid off tilted desks, covering fingers, and running into shoes; sneaking into socks.

Malfoy got a face-full of potion, and his hair too, was splattered haphazardly with gold.

Whilst students wondered at the walls dripping a golden potion of a syrup-like consistency, Draco spat out the vile liquid in disgust.

"Was I saying something?" He muttered, pulling out a hanky and wiping his tongue. _'Disgusting stuff. Where the hell had it come from?'_

Neville was shaking in fear. Snape was going to kill him. Snape was going to kill him. Snape was going to obliterate him.

Why hadn't Snape pulled him out from the desk yet? Or was he just putting up the manacles to chain him to the ceiling?

Hermione ventured out from the desk next to Neville, and stared.

Snape was... Golden.

Still clutching his hand, he was completely covered in the thick golden liquid, it clung to his hair, dripping at an uneven rate. Gloops dripped off his eyelashes; as vacant eyes stared at something beyond the dungeon wall. Almost like tears, the liquid ran down his face, either pooling onto his ajar lips, or dribbling down his chin and falling onto his soaked robes.

He was shivering slightly, yet beyond that, didn't move a muscle.

Only his rasping, whistling breath assured his class he was alive.

Neville slowly pulled himself up next to Hermione, rubbing his sticky fingers on his robes, then looked to Hermione and followed her gaze.

Snape took a deep breath; and still gazing at something lost in his imagination, gulped.

Unbeknown to his class, goosebumps ran up his arms as his mind began to shut down. The only external symptom was the fluttering of his slimy eyelashes.

As it was most students missed it.

He shivered violently once more before blinking again; and this time seemed to notice the class.

He stumbled backwards, and fell awkwardly on his backside. Confused eyes watched a young witch as she came forward.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, crouching down in front of the wizard.

"Professor Snape?" She waved a hand in front of his dull eyes, and received little response.

"I think he needs Madam Pomfrey." She concluded, stepping back and almost slipping on the potion splattered all over the floor.

Nobody moved, as everyone else was still marvelling at the mess.

"How about whoever stays cleans up the room?" Hermione offered.

There was a sudden scrambling of students, and in seconds the room was bare; only Harry, Ron, Neville and a few Slytherins remaining.

"Well." Ron said. "I vouch we leave him."

"How can you say that?" A Slytherin girl approached her head of house, his helpless and empty eyes turning to her.

"He looks so innocent." Her friend took her place beside her classmate, and titled her blond head as she scrutinised the Potions Master.

Ron snorted, "Yeah- and as soon as we turn our backs we'll all be-"

"Ronald!" Hermione nudged him.

"So, who's going to get help?" Asked Harry, cleaning his glasses.

"We'll go!" The taller of the two offered, perking up.

"Yeah, you three would probably just bugger off anyway." The blond added, striding past the trio.

"Later, freaks. Oh, and well done Longbottom." The brunette added as she hovered in the doorway. "Hey! Wait up Daphne!" The trio heard her call.

The three looked back to Snape.

He was still on the step where he had fallen, and was looking very sorry for himself, a concerned frown falling over his usually so strict brows, and unguarded emotion flooding from his black eyes.

He was shivering, and Hermione could almost swear tears mingled with the golden goo on his face.

"Hermione, please don't tell me you're sympathising with that git? You look almost sorry for him!" Ronald exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head in a 'kind – of, sort – of, yeah' way, that made both Harry and Ron exchange looks of concern.

"Are **you** feeling al-right?" Asked Harry.


	14. Day 7 a Ch 13

**Day: Seven**

**Chapter: Thirteen**

**Chapter Title: Merlin Save You, Albus.**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 3:00pm.**

* * *

><p>True to their word, the Slytherin twins came back soon enough with Madam Pomfrey, although, when Harry thought about it, it wasn't that odd. He would do the same for Professor McGonagall, wouldn't he?<p>

Yeah, but McG. wouldn't let a potion explode; and McG. wasn't a greasy git like Snape was, so...

The healer bustled in, looking rather flustered; but immediately stopped upon seeing the dripping golden walls.

"Oh Merlin no." She whispered, then tentatively stepped in; watching the ceiling and walls, as if not wanting to be ambushed by some kind of golden glooping monster.

When she got a sight of Severus, she gasped and ran over, moving the liquid out of her way with her wand.

She set her wand casting spells over him in a flurry, then knelt before him, checking his temperature via her hand on his forehead and his responses by creating light to shine in his eyes with but her hands.

Hermione was aghast at the sheer display of power, whilst Ron was wondering if there were any of the Friday afternoon snacks left in the Gryffindor tower. Maybe there'd be some left in the kitchen...

Poppy frowned, '_well this is odd'. _She quickly recast the charm, for the same blue light to show. _'There's nothing actually wrong with him.' _She thought, slowly.

"Severus?" She waved her hand in front of him, for the man to slowly follow his hand with his slow, doe-like eyes.

_'Nothing wrong with him, Merlin's sorry arse.' _She concluded, as the spells still said he was fine.

"I tried that earlier, Ma'am; and I didn't get a reaction at all." Hermione put forward, moving to beside the healer, looking worriedly down at her professor.

"Miss Granger?"

"He just... sat there, gazing into the distance." She knelt down before him, and looked him over. "Just... empty."

"Yeah." The blond Slytherin, Daphne came over. "He didn't even flinch or anything. Or protest. Snape would never be like that unless something was wrong."

"And look," Her friend added, pointing. "He's still clutching his wrist. At first I thought it was broke or something, 'cos he was like that before the Dunderhead's potion exploded."

Daphne nudged her, and gave her a look.

"I mean Neville's potion." The girl corrected quickly, giving the boy a sneer when the Healer turned her back once more.

"Well it's not fractured; not even sprained. Oh- Severus?" She called softly into the man's face.

"Nothing doin'." She softly said, then stood up and 'dusted' off her robes a bit. More like wiped all the sludge off.

Poppy went over to the fireplace behind Severus's desk, which wasn't really a fire anymore, but faintly glowing cinders.

"Minerva?" She called into the fire, not wanting to once more crack her old knees.

"Poppy?" Came the guarded voice, "Is something the matter?"

Poppy never used floo unless there was an emergency.

A flickering face came into the fire, moving slightly; _'ah._ _Minerva will have levitated a few flames._ _She'd never poke her head into the fire either, stubborn woman.'_

"Could you come here for a minute please? I'm afraid something is wrong with Severus." Poppy called, watching Minerva watch her with uncertain eyes for a few moments.

"Coming, Poppy." She sighed at last, putting the flames back in the fire.

Poppy moved back over to the motionless man, and saw that he was shivering.

She quickly transfigured a handy potion ladle into a heated blanket for the man, last thing he needed was to catch a chill on top of all of this already.

"Poppy? What is it?" Demanded Minerva, climbing out of the fireplace, "Why are we-? Oh Good Merlin Above? What happened here?"

Minerva had apparently just noticed the new décor.

"What's all this fuss about?" Albus climbed out of the hearth as well, and then paused seeing the potion everywhere.

His eyes twinkled, and he smiled. "Well, Severus; your painting does leave something to be required, but on the whole, I like the colour. Brings a bit of sunshine to the place."

Even Minerva had to hide her smirk as Poppy dead-panned her face, then looked like she wanted to drop the nearest cauldron on the dear, old Headmaster's face.


	15. Day 7 b Ch 14

**Day: Seven B**

**Chapter: Fourteen**

**Chapter Title: Goodnight, Minerva**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 3:10pm.**

* * *

><p>"Albus Dumbledore! Severus here is severely ill! You need to start caring for your staff or so help me I'll-"<p>

"There there, Poppy." Minerva put a hand on the woman who was advancing angrily towards Albus.

"Now, what's wrong with Severus?" The head of Gryffindor coaxed, leading Pomfrey away from the disgruntled Headmaster.

"Oh, my." Minerva gasped, as she knelt down in front of Severus and he looked up at her, with his large, helpless eyes, and that empty expression.

"Severus?"

"Nothing." Poppy shrugged. "No reaction, no injuries- and the spells say there's nothing wrong!"

Dumbledore made a non-committal noise as he lifted his wand and the potion began to disappear; and within seconds the dungeons were clean but for a little bit of golden sludge left on the edge of a table, which neatly dripped into a small vial.

The students frowned, as they were still covered in the stuff.

"Uh- professor?" Harry started, wondering if they could get a free clean too.

"Oh! Harry! Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley!"

"Mr. Longbottom?" Minerva cut off Albus. "Why do I get the feeling that you might have had something to do with this?"

"Please, Professor McGonagall, it really wasn't Neville's fault." Hermione stepped forward, causing her teacher to step back from the girl dripping potion from her wild hair.

"Yeah, Ma'am. As soon as Snape saw the potion he practically froze!"

"Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley." Albus corrected, handing the vial to Poppy as he came over.

"Well. I'll see to you later. Can you make it to the hospital wing whilst we see to Professor Snape here? None of you injured?" Poppy asked; then when they shook their heads, "Well then, there are showers in a little room adjourning the hospital wing; I expect you to be clean and in some robes when I arrive."

The students nodded, and with a little bit of grumbling, and in Neville's case much hesitancy, they left.

"Please, sir?" Neville boldly tried, asking the headmaster, "Malfoy had a similar reaction to Snape, just he shook it off much quicker."

Then before anyone really understood what Neville had said he had run off again, and left many a stumped teacher.

"Now what?" Minerva asked, looking to Poppy.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. I don't really want to give him to St. Mungo's- the healers there are terrible for judging people. And I really think that he'd heal better here. Any objections Albus?"

The elder man twinkled his eyes, "no. none at all, poppy."

The healer nodded, and then sat down on a desk. "His rooms or the wing? Where would he be safer? 'cos I wouldn't want to leave him alone. Not like this." poppy thought aloud, wondering if she could fob him off on various teachers throughout the day; or whether the elves could sit him.

A high-pitched giggle sounded at he door, "Ah. I was wondering whatever you'd all got to. The staff room was quite empty. Lucky I bumped into some students on my wanderings about the castle, else I'd have never found you." Umbridge giggled again.

"Ah!" The witch spotted Severus- but not the condition he was in. "Severus! Just the man I wanted to see! Could I have my potion now? 'Cos i'm running rather low on supplies."

She waited for a grand totally of two seconds. "Severus? I am talking to you!"

Minerva sighed, "Severus is in no condition to talk to you, nor anyone else for that matter. He is quite ill, and thus shall not be available fr public services like potion brewing. If yo have an ailment I suggest you see pop[y. She will be able to sort you out, Dolores dear." Minerva smiled sweetly, smirking the the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher stormed off in huff.

"You haven't heard the end of this!" Dolores called out to the teachers in the dungeons.

_'How dare they treat me like that! How dare they!'_

And well, if Severus wasn't going to comply, and if he was ill; well then. Had better start advertising for a new Potions Master and such; for she wasn't going to allow that beast of a man to remain here any longer than was necessary. True, he was an adequate brewer- but so would any competent Potions Master be.

And Merlin Help Him if he thought he was going to stay in this castle and make her ill. Merlin no. He was off the St. Mungo's as soon as they have a spare bed!

Minerva frowned, "When do we ever hear the end of Dolores Umbridge?" She whispered to Poppy next to her.

The healer-witch snickered, then looked to Severus at their feet still.

Minerva knelt down too, resting a hand on the floor. "What are we going to do with you, Severus?" She whispered, "What are we going to do with you?"

A flicker of recognition flared up behind the man's eyes; then died down again, and he looked blankly up at the three people staring down fondly at him.

He... didn't understand. Who are they? What do they want? Are they going to hurt him?

He leant back a little, wondering if he should run away.

But... how would he move away... He was sure he knew... how to move... how to- to-

_**'There! That man there was! With the long, long... hair.. boat? Beard!'**_

_**'He was moving, he was.. moving..'**_

_**'I thought I could once.. could I? I like it here... Where is here?'**_

Severus looked around with a child's eyes, large, and curious. Taking in every detail.

Poppy noted in surprise how he almost seemed to be amazed by some of the things in the room.

"I say his room. He'd to the less damage." Minerva concluded, having watching him shiver then almost jump as his body moved without warning.

"Then his students can check up on him too."

"Mmmm..." Poppy nodded.

"I could take his lessons, but what? Poppy are you going to abandon your post at the medical wing?" Albus asked, or rather; sneered.

"Of course not, Albus! I'm sure on Monday Minerva could spare some of her lessons to sit with him-"

"Yes, first and third I can spare, as they could do library based research. And even fourth at a pinch could go unattended if I give them an essay to write." Minerva nodded smartly, chuffed with herself for the quick thinking.

"Hmm." Albus didn't sound convinced. "Well, I'm afraid I have a staff meeting to run. I shall inform the erst of the staff that Severus is... temporarily incapacitated, and not to worry- you two shall be excused from this meeting. Tell me of your conclusions, though." The man moved over to the fireplace. "Poppy, Minerva. And uh- Severus." He nodded his goodbyes, giving the latter an unsure look.

"Arrogant prick." Poppy muttered when he was gone.

"Poppy!" Minerva looked scandalised.

"What? It's true! He's a pompous, self-indulgent old coot!"

"Lower your voice, he might hear you!" Minerva threatened in a low voice.

"Oh. Hehe!" Poppy flapped a hand at her colleague.

_**'Oh... He's gone..'**_The man on the step thought. He had almost thought of something, and now it was gone.

_**'I...I thought...'**_A frown appeared upon Severus's brow, and he thought deeply. _'I...'_

"Severus?" Poppy knelt down before the Potions Master. "Can you hear me?"

_'I... she...'_ Hazy images haunted his mind, and faint sounds echoed in his ear. _'She's...'_ Severus watched as she moved her lips, and acted and moved far quicker than he could comprehend. And then the woman in the … other colour came up to him and then he wasn't sitting down any more … and the walls were moving, were changing. And he was warm. And it was soft, and he was soothed.

And then it was cold again, and he didn't like it. It was dark, and he was scared, and he didn't like it. No, no he didn't like it.

"Poppy, look!" Minerva exclaimed, watching as Severus's eyes darted wildly about his sockets, searching for something, trying to find something; not seeing anything.

Poppy came over with a teapot and a cup, "Severus?" She tried, not really expecting a reaction.

"Severus." Minerva smiled, and leaned forward upon her perch on the edge of the seat. She gently caressed the side of his face, and moved a stray strand of hair out of his face.

_**'Who? Who is there? No! I ca- I can't- I...'**_

Tears appeared in the man's eyes, and Minerva seemed to forget that Severus was not usually one for caresses and emotions and all of that.

_**'No, no I don't want to hurt, no please.'**_Severus flinched as a hand touched him; and he thoroughly expected to feel a sharp stinging on his cheek, not a soft kiss left by sweet lips...

_**'I... I don't understand...' **_

* * *

><p>Minerva smiled as the young man first tensed at her soft touch, then leant back into her; allowing her to hold him tight as she carried him from the cold dungeon potion lab to his own private quarters which were only marginally warmer.<p>

Poppy soon got to attending to the grate and making a soothing cup of herbal tea (that would hopefully find out what was wrong with the man), whilst Minerva watched the man curiously tense up more than he had when she'd put him down upon the hard, cold sofa. She watched his blank eyes dart about; almost like a crazed man's, and swore she could see fear in that empty face of his.

She had tried to sooth him by reaching out to him, and then when that failed she gently kissed his cheek goodbye, as she had to go and tend to her Gryffindor's that were waiting in the hospital wing.

Snape watched the woman go with large eyes. He couldn't tell who, barely what, she was. He was fairly sure she was a she.

She was warm. She was nice.

He shivered.

Something... faint memories struggled to surface, then more scalding hot liquid hit his throat and Severus was dead to the world.


	16. Day 21 Ch 14 a i

**Day: TwentyOne**

**Chapter: Fourteen A 1**

**Chapter Title: Blood-Traitor Scum**

**Time and Date: FLASHBACK 25 July 1977, 3:18pm**

* * *

><p>Even just sitting there, talking to the girl opposite him; Severus couldn't deny she was good looking. Attractive, yes. But she had nothing on Lily.<p>

All the same, with her long, curly black hair; pale skin and large, innocent (albeit dark) eyes; she was attractive.

And unlike Lily, the clothes she wore showed off her marvellous figure, her large(ish) bust, her thin waist, and from the short dress with the shorts underneath it was obvious that she had thin thighs too.

She was sprawled on a chair, and her legs were splayed to the sides, in a cute and kooky way. Her boots were large, and knee high. One foot was balanced on the toe, and she was rocking the foot side to side. The other was bent back slightly, and stationary.

Bellatrix, with a thin and pale hand held onto the front of the chair in between her legs, leaning forward slightly; thoroughly engrossed in conversation.

Her head was titled to one side, and her mouth slightly open as she listened intently to the young Potions Genius explain why less Wolfsbane was more beneficial in a potion for safe Were-Wolf transformation.

Severus smirked as he finished speaking, as the young woman tapped her wand to her lips, deep in thought.

Over the summer he had come to realise that whenever she did that, he had won the argument.

"Of course, why would you waste time arguing about that? You wouldn't want to hinder our troops." A silky voice slithered through the doorway.

"My Lord." Severus stood up and bowed his head; beside him Bellatrix threw herself at the man's feet, head touching the floor in submission.

"My Lord." She whispered huskily, sensually.

The teenager risked a quick look upwards, and saw the Dark Lord, amused by the woman's antics.

"Bellatrix." His voice gave a smile, whilst his face did not.

The woman beamed, and dared to look up; a crazed smile of devotion on her face.

The man left once more, sweeping through the Black manor in search of some person or other.

Snape reclaimed his comfy seat practically as soon as the man left, whilst Bella remained sitting on the floor.

"Miss Black?" Severus asked, or rather called.

The girl had a happy, dazed smile on her face.

Severus licked his lips in anticipation as a crazy idea came into his head. He had been dying to try it out for ages... Why not.

With a shiver of possibility, Severus mentally sent out small, undetectable tendrils into the girl's mind, and planted small seeds of his own consciousness; allowing him to see into the thoughts of the Black heiress as clearly as he could see into a window.

There were memories surfacing, times when they had sat alone at tables and talked about a future world free of muggles and blood traitors; times when they had been alone in rooms together, and the Dark Lord had fed her desire to be his one and only love by teasing her, taunting her- and she had gone along with it. She did not mind verbally being caressed, nor being subject to his angry hexes- for her pain was pleasure. Some memories made Severus blush; and some made him feel rather protective of the girl who was in front of him.

There were daydreams in the woman's head; of situations with her at the Dark Lord's side as a lover and a co-ruler.

'Highly unlikely' thought Severus.

"What?" The girl was drawn out of her daydream by the foreign voice in her head. That soundly rather like Severus. Very like Severus.

"I... ummm..." The boy babbled.

Bellatrix stood up and whipped around, glaring at the boy.

Severus gave a weak smile. "Hi Bella."

"Why you little-" Bella strode towards him, and before she even had a chance to take her wand Severus had, in a blind moment of panic, disarmed her.

"You Fucking Little -"

"Bella?" A black haired boy turned up in the doorway, watching his cousin intimidate the Snivelling Greasy Git.

"This little Git just invaded my Mind!" Bella screamed to her cousin; who for all his faults, was still family.

"No- Bella- I-" Severus stammered, getting up out of the chair, backing against the wall (and window), as now two of the Black children started on him.

Bella ran over to him, and before he even realised she had moved, she had his hair in his hand and was dragging him around so his back was to the door, and he found himself being pushed down into a seat whilst two leering faces looked down upon him.

'Please, Bella!' Severus pleaded, perhaps not in the smartest move possible, as it was once more in her mind that he planted the message.

"Get. out. of. my. MIND!" She screeched, her wand flying to her hand from the other side of the room, and accompanying her screams a hex was thrown at Severus, causing him to writhe in pain.

Sirius smirked, and added his own punches to the Greasy Git, he found physically dealing the blows much more rewarding unlike his dear cousin who preferred to keep her nails and hands clean from any type of blood traitor scum.

* * *

><p>Severus jolted as he woke up from a nightmare, and then lay back, confused.<p>

Were it a memory surely he would watch it first person, but that dream had been experienced as third person- as an extra body in the room. He had watched himself been beaten up by people he had known in the dream-memory, but that night, in the cold, dark rooms which he hardly recognised as his own; he had no idea who they were, and only a vague recollection of their names from the already fogging dream.


	17. Day 11 Ch 14 a

**Day: Twelve**

**Chapter: Fourteen A**

**Chapter Title: The Old Man.**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 12:15am.**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape awoke to a strange noise, and opened his eyes so that they were like snake slits. Within the shadows of the dark room, he could see a vague humanoid shape pacing back and forth.<p>

Tap, tap, tap tap... Footfalls echoed throughout the room, sound echoing down the dungeon corridors and bouncing back as an eerie, ethereal sound.

The figure sat down in Severus's armchair, and Severus gently lifted his head.

The figured sighed, and Severus sat up. If this was a crazy, mass murderer wouldn't Sev be dead by now?

He sat up in bed, watching as the figure in the armchair walked over to him and put in a fire on the grate.

Severus started as he saw an old man with a long white beard and an equally odd dress style- they looked like dresses which he wore.

"Ah. Good to see you are awake, Severus." The man said, as he sat in an armchair.

Severus started, what had the man said? He recognised the words, but not their meaning.

_**'What did the man mean? Was there any meaning?'**_

"Severus? The elder man intoned, as Severus looked away in confusion, and struggled to understand.

He watched the man in the flickering firelight, "Who are you?" He whispered, his voice scratchy.

The man frowned, and ran a hand through his thick grey hair, "Look, I know it's early but... Can we try and concentrate?"

Severus frowned, he wasn't aware of having a lack of concentration, and pouted in response.

The mystery man started pacing again, and and Severus became increasingly agitated. He didn't like this man. Who was he, anyway?

Severus realised he didn't really know who he was, the mental space with Sev's name tag had been erased, and the name tag had been tipex-ed. The place of Severus's residence was warm, well, at least the bed sheets were warm, yet the rest of the room, as he looked around, and put his hands outside of the dark bedsheets, was cold.

The man pulled the dark blanket from the back of the damask sofa and hid his hands in it. "Chilly in here, isn't it?" He reached out for a glass on the edge of Severus's bedside cabinet and looks at it.

"What was in here?" He asked, staring Severus in the face.

Severus shivered violently and crept out of bed the other side to the elder man. He was only dressed in thin black pyjamas bottoms, and he showed off his frightfully thin chest, but he couldn't help it.

He had to get away.

The man, when he had reached over near Snape; had crackled with something. A spark of... something.

And it didn't feel good. It almost hurt.

"Severus?" The elder man stood up with a confused smile on his face.

Snape backed against the wall, he didn't like this. The other man was powerful, he could feel it in the air.

"Severus! What's wrong with you?" The man moved towards him, and Severus flat out backed against the wall, scared as anything.

He was trembling, and Albus moved to comfort him, standing in front of the young man.

"Severus," He whispered, seeing the fear in the deep black eyes, and the trembling lower lip, and gently Albus moved a strand of hair out of his young colleagues face.

He took a small step back, and pulled his wand from his pocket, summoning a blanket for the terrified teacher.

At this Severus froze utterly, even his breathing was temporarily paused.

The blanket slowly floated over to Severus, who gave one tiny, imperceptible shake of his head, then his expression made even Albus think twice.

"AHHHHHH!" The young man screamed, frozen in place screaming at the flying blanket.

"Sev-Severus?" Albus was stunned to the point of ... just plain stunned.

The hysterical man had had too much. He ran for the door, giving one last backward glance at the man with the powers to do anything; then legged it; his screams fading as he ran down the corridors.

Albus was left staring at the blanket.


	18. Day 13 Ch 14 b

**Day: Twelve B**

**Chapter: Fourteen B**

**Chapter Title: Pink Fluff**

**Time and Date: Monday 14 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 12:20am.**

* * *

><p>Severus ran down the halls of his dungeon, terrified by everything he had seen that night.<p>

He woke up to some man watching him sleep; who had then proved to be some weird incarnation of the Devil or such- as he had moved things using only some kind of stick.

Severus had stopped screaming rather quickly, and he slowed down to a brisk walk now; rather wishing he had his shirt. It was cold down here.

But the fear of the unnatural kept him going.

Chatter rounded a corner of the dark, damp, dungeon hallways, and Sev flattened against the side of the corridor and hid behind a statue of armour as several teenage girls passed him.

He stepped out from behind the coat of arms, and watched them. One of them had a stick- did that mean..?

Severus could feel his knees tremble as one pulled a rose from the end, then he quivered as the other caused birds to appear.

_**'Good Lord, what was going on?'**_

A rap on the back of his legs awakened him; yet when he turned around no one was there.

A dark thought crossed his mind; and Severus turned his head sharply to the left, his hair swishing as he looked to the suit or armour.

It lifted a hand, and pushed up it's visor revealing the empty darkness within it. "Y'all right, mate?" It asked in a cockney accent.

Severus' eyes widened like saucers, and he set off once more at a sprint. The entire place was mad!

He run up stairs, keeping his eyes on the floor as paintings moved. It wasn't happening. It wasn't happening. He was just, just having a nervous breakdown, that was all.

Yes, that makes sense, nothing unusual, nothing odd. Yes, yes that was what was happening; nothing too odd.

The spiralling staircase lead into a large entrance room, and Severus cast a wary glance around the room; before opting to take the main staircase.

There must be someone somewhere who could help him; who wasn't a freak magician.

_**'No, no one was magic.'**_ He berated himself, _**'Only he was mad.'**_ Yes, that is better.

Warm, soft carpet replaced the cold hard marble under his feet. A lush, dark burgundy fluffy runner with golden dots. Occasional mahogany bookcases lined the walls.

With a strained smile he ignored the whispering portraits, and unconsciously his walk sped up.

Somebody yelled down the corridor, a student to their dear Professor Snape, only for him to yelp, not even glance back properly (he only saw the line of portraits) and he ran off at a sprint.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects looked at each other, then shrugged, and continued to patrol the corridors.

Dolores Umbridge closed the door behind her with a sharp snap. She quite enjoyed marking essays. Especially when they were wrong, and she got to correct the ignorant little dears.

She would set them right, no fear. She would save them from their blinding ignorance.

She smirked, then brushed off a stray biscuit crumb from her tarten-ed pink skirt, then set her cardigan right around her shoulders and nodded.

_'Time for bed now, Dolores.'_ She thought to herself. She nodded at this thought, _'Quite right.'_

She had barely gone five steps when a black blur streamed towards her from down the corridor.

Before she could even think about reaching for her wand, the blur had barrelled into her, causing them both to be sprawled across the floor.

Sitting upright most indignantly, she shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts that threatened to invade (mostly bad language that would not be tolerated) and looked to her assailant.

"Snape?" She asked, her initial curiosity leaving behind any venom that remained from grudges.

The man on the floor was topless, wearing just some thin, cotton black sleep trousers. He was sprawled on his stomach, his legs and arms twitching uncomfortably whilst his head was face down on the floor.

She could just see his dark eyes watching her from the corner of his eyes; through that thick curtain of greasy hair.

It always annoyed her that his hair was longer than hers.

"Good Evening, Severus." She intoned, not quite giggling but her voice betraying a false sense of cheeriness.

He scrambled to his feet, pushing off his hands and backing up against the bookshelf behind him.

Turning around he saw the glass case.

He couldn't go back the way he came; surely the man would be looking for him, and down the other way?

A quick glance revealed a person in a black cloak, slowly striding towards them. He couldn't make out a face.

"Severus, dear?" Dolores moved towards him, uncertain of his behaviour. He almost looked... Yes.. that wild look in his eyes was the same as the Squibs when she named them non-magical; muggle. Fear.

"Severus?" She ended on a giggle.

He was frantic, trembling, and she could see even from where she was standing that tears were welling in his eyes.

"Why don't you come for a cup of tea?" She offered, smiling and holding out a hand. Keep your friends close, and enemies closer.

He looked at the hand, and shivered. A trembling murmur came from his throat as he pondered on how much it would hurt.

Dolores had never been a very patient woman; and today was no exception. "Come, Severus." She went over to him and took his arm; holding it and guiding him to her office.


	19. Day 13 b Ch 14 c

**Day: Thirteen**

**Chapter: Fourteen C**

**Chapter Title: Pink Fluff, Attack of the.**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 12:35am.**

* * *

><p>"Trust Dumbledore to pick the dud teachers." She muttered under her breath.<p>

Severus frowned as he was pulled towards a pink door. Dumbledore? For unexplainable reasons images of the old man wormed into his head.

"Like bloody Gandalf with a headache!" Dolores murmured crossly.

Severus giggled, he got that reference.

_**'So the pink woman didn't like the Old Man either?'**_ Severus liked her.

Dolores turned a vague pink colour, "Oh, I'm sorry Severus! I didn't know you heard that!"

He shook his head, smiling.

"Well, if you insist... Just don't tell the old coot I said it?" She ended on a high pitch giggle.

Severus nodded, she was not very nice about him. Was she scared too?

"Well. Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked, holding up a pink teapot as she poured herself a cup.

He nodded, and wrapped his arms around himself. It was warmer in here than anyway else he had been tonight. He liked that.

Whilst the woman poured tea, Severus looked around the room. On the desk in front of him there was a picture of a smiling man in a top hat. No... different kind of hat. Bowling hat? Bowser hat.. Bowler hat!

Severus smiled in jubilation._** 'See? He wasn't totally mad!'**_

And looking up at the woman she she smiled at him and manually stirred the tea showed to Severus that she was not some weird person like that old man, but a kind woman to be trusted.

She handed him his tea, _**'what? No sugar or mixing in her tea?'**_

He mentally shrugged. "Thanks." He whispered, throat a little hoarse.

"So." The woman gave a shoulder shrug as her voice went high pitched and squeaky. "Why are you running around the castle in only your pyjama bottoms?"

Severus didn't even think about replying, he just did. "He scared me. The old man. I thought he was going to hurt me, I-"

"The old man? Dumbledore?" Dolores leaned forward,_ 'Ooo... This was interesting.'_ She might even be able to get the coot fired and she take his job.

"Why would he hurt you?" She asked.

"He was in my rooms." Severus put down his tea and leaned forward, and in a hushed voice, intoned, "He was in my rooms, at night. And he didn't say he was there, he was just there. And then he was weird, scary. Abnormal." Severus put emphasis on the last words.

_'The man was definitely unsettled'_, Dolores thought, watching his large eyes. Hmm... If she floo-ed the Minister of Magic tonight... No. He'd have gone by now. Tomorrow morning? In time to make the lunchtime news?

She had to hold back a smirk.

"Oh, Severus." She soothed, gently reaching out to take his hand across the desk (he was leaning on his elbows, hands forward).

He tensed for a moment, but let the pink nails gently scrape across the back of his hand in a soothing motion.

He smiled, gingerly; for it to be returned by a quickly amended smirk.

"What did he do that was so ... abnormal?" Severus utterly missed it, but the woman's eyes were alight with a feverish delight; she wanted all the dirt on the Head Master so she could get him out and make herself Head Mistress.

She would be far better for the children than that old coot.

She could prepare them for Ministry work; she could help them become effective and unique adults; help them in pursuing likely and respectable ideas rather then encouraging them to chase silly day dreams.

Yes, Dolores would be a far better Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And the man in front of her would help her gain that post.

She gently patted his hand, then took hers back.

"You don't mind if I file a complaint, do you?" She asked, reaching for ever present forms underneath other paperwork on her neat desk.

He shook his head, "I don't want to be any trouble." He managed.

Umbridge smiled, managing to look both condensing and proud at the same time. "No trouble, trust me." She giggled at the end.

She went to pick up an eagle feathered quill that was on top of the papers, she went to dip it in ink and was just about to start scratching with it when she gave a little scream and dropped it.

Severus jumped, and looked to her in concern. What was wrong with his new friend?

"Oh my." She whispered, smiling at Severus; laughing at herself.

A hand was placed over her thudding heart. "That was close!" She smiled, then continued breathing deeply and closed her eyes.

"Not. That. Quill." She breathed, her mind reeling with the possibility of her using the blood quill on herself. No, no that just wouldn't do.

She reached out her hand, and beckoned her fingers, and Severus watched with a sense of unease as she waited not so patiently.

Then for the second time that night, Severus saw the impossible.

Something flying.

Not a bird, or a moth, or something that's meant to fly- but an inanimate object that floats at the will of a person.

Severus shook his head, his black hair staying almost imprecisely still as his head only moved a little.

"No." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Umbridge looked from where she had started writing.

"No." He repeated louder, with more conviction.

"Pardon?" The man was making no sense, not that he had been particularly sensible to begin with. He had even let her drug him up with Vertiserum!

"NO!" He jumped up, and gave her a look of broken trust and failed wishes, before turning around and almost slamming into the door in his rush to escape.

For the first time in a long while, Dolores was speechless.


	20. Day 13 Ch 14

**Day: Thirteen**

**Chapter: Fourteen D**

**Chapter Title: Gone.**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 12:40am.**

* * *

><p>Several students stared as their smarmy, sarcastic Professor ran past time; such a look of panic on his face that the students span around searching for the troll, or Voldemort, or Umbridge; or some other kind of life-threatening threat.<p>

When they saw nothing, it was mightily confusing. Here was Snape, running for his life, from...

He didn't even tell them to hurry back to bed from Astronomy! Usually he'd never miss the opportunity to take points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor!

Something was up. …

* * *

><p>He ran. He didn't care where to, but he ran.<p>

He couldn't get away fast enough.

They were all out to get him, all our to kill him. All out to make him go mad.

But they wouldn't, they wouldn't 'cos he was smart. If, If he ran away quick enough, and hid somewhere, somewhere they couldn't find him-

It was cold out.

He halted, skidding a few feet with his muddily soled feet.

'Ew. Mud.'

It was very cold out, he thought, as he puffed out a cold breath.

'Can't stop. They'll get me.'

He set off again, heading in a who know where direction.

'There. They'll never find me there.'

He ran for the forest.

He giggled a little like Umbridge as he hid amongst the trees.

'There, see? Safe now. No crazy magic people now to hurt you.'


	21. Day 20 Ch 14 e

**Day: Twenty**

**Chapter: Fourteen E**

**Chapter Title: Forest Creatures**

**Time and Date: Monday 14 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 1am.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was dark in the forest, not even the moon nor stars were visible through the thick, canopies of trees.<strong>

Invisible owls (at least to Severus) hooted above his head, and more than once something slithered over his bare feet.

Almost regretting his actions, Severus stumbled, almost blindly through the forest, leaves and branches tearing at his face and clothes, whilst animals laughed at him from the shelter of their... wherever they were.

He tore through trees, his feet getting even colder as he waded through a small, albeit cold, stream. Tiny fish hurtled against his legs, making him jump and spurning him on, faster and faster until he was running into the night- no idea of any direction except forward.

Footprints constantly padded around him, and Severus envisioned himself lying on the floor, a nice little puddle of his own blood around him.

'No.' He shook his head, 'not going to happen.'

Some of that very blood dripped now, right onto his already cold foot.

"Ahh!" He quickly went to wipe the substance off, then realised it wasn't blood- he wasn't even bleeding!

It was... gooey. Sticky.

He looked up from where he was half-crouched, right into the face of a large, black, ferocious dog.

That was drooling. On his foot.

"Nice ... doggy..." Severus said, slowly trying to rise to his feet.

Would it be safer to run, or to climb a tree?

The dog stepped towards him, paralysing Severus with fear.

It sniffed his face,-

'Oh God this is the end!'

-And licked it.

Severus blinked. 'Okaayyy... Ew, and what?'

The dog barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Um... Not complaining but what?" Severus asked of it, severely confused.

"Har har har!" A deep voice chortled. "I see Fang's found 'ya!"

Severus looked up to find a giant of a man towering over him, a large and menacing cross bow at his side.

Severus frowned, then as the dog went over to the giant's side, stepped back and flattened himself against the tree. Had he been saved from being eaten by a dog to be eaten by a giant?

"I hear ya gotten into sum trouble wiv ya potions, 'fessor." The huge man continued, "A lil' bit forgetful now, are we?" He smiled, though Severus completely missed it; as his eyes were scrunched closed.

"Well." Hagrid put a hand to his belt, and rested it there, thinking.

He nodded, thinking to himself. "I'm Rubeus Hagri', pleased 'ta meet ya." He held out a huge hand to the man in the flannel pyjama bottoms, who opened a eye and regarded the hand with distrust.

Hagrid gave his most charming, disarming, Lockheart-like smile.

Severus meekly shook it, and gave a short smile of his own.

"There now. That weren't so bad, were it?" The giant asked, beaming.

"I wos jus' on ma way back for'a cuppa. Like ta join me?" Hagrid stepped back and motioned out of the forest with his head. "In ma cabin, jus' me an' you an' Fang." He added, seeing the unsure expression upon the Professor's face.

Snape nodded slowly, then took a few shaky steps forward.

How had he not noticed before how the forest floor of pine cones, leaves and needles had impaled his poor feet?

Upon seeing the limping man, Hagrid offered the man an arm.

Snape eyed him with distrust, then tentatively began to lean on the giant.

By the time they had exited the forest, and were climbing the steps to the cabin the Potions Master didn't even know existed, Severus was whole-heartedly (or should that be whole-bodily) leaning on the giant who barely felt it at all.

* * *

><p>The cabin was warm and smelled of a soft kind of cake.<p>

Deceptive, as the Potions Master soon found out, for the cakes were not soft at all.

However, the large cups of tea which Severus found himself consuming were made very well.

After Several hours being huddled in the corner of the warm and cosy cabin, and a whole half hour listening to the friendly giant sing, Severus found himself slowly drifting off.

It had been a long, and tiring day.

Little did either know that by far the following months and days would be far more strenuous for the Potions Master in many aspects.

* * *

><p>Hagrid smiled as the lullabies did their job and Severus slipped off into sleep.<p>

Walking into the back room, he opened the window, and as he guessed, there sat a brilliant golden bird.

Giving one (not so) fugitive glance to the sleeping man, Hagrid pulled a piece of paper and a quill from one of the many drawers in the room and hastily scribbled, 'Dear Dumbledore, Bringing Severus up to the castle, Signed H.'

The Brilliant Red Phoenix clasped this note in his claws then disappeared in a golden fire flash; a feather left behind in his trademark signature.

The giant smiled, then finished off his cup of tea before nodding to the dog on the bench, on _his_ spot on the bench, and picking up the Potions Master like he weighed no more than a pot of tea in his own right.

With some difficulty Hagrid opened his hut's door, then he began the trundle up the drive, Snape in his arms and Fang on his heels.


	22. Day 20 Ch 14 f

**Day: Twenty A**

**Chapter: Fourteen F**

**Chapter Title: Only One Thing For It...**

**Time and Date: Monday 14 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 1;07am.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up in the castle, Minerva, Albus and Poppy made a nervous, pacing trio.<strong>

Minerva had been talking to Albus about general running of the school and the ridiculous amount of Paperwork which Dolores generated when Fawkes had appeared with an urgent message for Albus.

Minerva hadn't even been aware that Severus was missing, let alone outside wandering the Forbidden Forest at night.

After a hurried fire-call to Poppy, the three had met downstairs, and the gracious Head Master left it to his deputy to calm the nerves of his frazzled healer.

Hagrid had barely made it through the door before a specific witch in pink had appeared at the top of the stairs, a smile on her face.

That couldn't be good.

"Why so jumpy, Albus?" She trilled, sounding as smug as a kneazle with a fwooper successfully silence within it's paws.

"Something to do with terrosising your staff?" She smirked, walking down the stairs at a lesurily pace.

"What are you on about now, Dolores?" Minerva didn't have the patience for this. Severus needed seeing to. Now.

"Why Minerva, don't you know? This man," She gave Albus a scowl. "Crept into Severus's chambers and terroised the living daylights out of him. I don't think dear Severus could have been more scared had it been a lethifold in his rooms." She smiled, far too sweetly.

Minerva frowned, then flapped a hand in the womans general direction, dismissing her and turning back to Poppy who was levitating Severus.

The two witches made a silent agreement to take him to Poppy's quaters, that way the witch could keep a closer eye on him, and stop any more escapades.

"Don't walk away from me, Minerva." Umbridge threatened, then when ignored she impatiently stamped her foot. "Minerva! One day you shall regret this!"

It took all of Minerva's self control not to turn the woman into a damn mouse for Mrs. Norris to take care of.

Poppy and Minerva disappeared into a portrait on the first floor landing, leaving Albus and Dolores together; awkwardly.

Hagrid had long left the scene, a talk with Dumbledore could wait till Dolores the walking Pinkness had gone.

"Dumbledore." She said, tartly. "You shall live to regret your actions." and with that, she was gone.

Leaving a confused, and somewhat insulted (though he had no idea what for,) Albus Dumbledore, alone in the middle of the night.

Only one thing for it; Hot Chocolate.


	23. Day 7 Ch 15

**Day: Seven C**

**Chapter: Fifteen**

**Chapter Title: (Not So) Sleepy, Severus?**

**Time and Date: Monday 13 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 3:45pm, Tuesday 14 Oct, 1:15am**

* * *

><p>"I don't know! I told you! I-" Poppy broke off mid-rant.<p>

"Poppy?" Albus asked, peering at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Befuddlement." She whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Wasn't that what was in the vial?" She demanded, looking up; eyes shining with new hope and a sudden realisation.

"Well, yes- but-"

Albus had barely agreed before Poppy was climbing into his own private floo.

"Pomfrey!" He yelled, annoyed that no one seemed to be listening to him at all recently.

* * *

><p>"Minerva! Minerva!" A voice yelled after her, as the witch gently calmed her Lions' nerves within the gentle protection of blue curtains in the hospital wing.<p>

Sighing inwardly, she placed a gentle hand on Neville's shoulder; for Poppy's yells had almost made the poor boy jump two feet in the air.

"Be back in a mo." She whispered to the children, and mentally braced herself for thwacking the damn healer around the head with a frying pan. Or a handy chamber pot at least.

"Minerva! Are the kids still here? Are the- Oh! There you are! Longbottom, Longbottom! Where you brewing Befuddlement?" Poppy yelled, all within one rushed breath, as she entered the ward; pushing aside the curtains with little care.

The Transfiguration Professor struggled to catch up, "Pardon?" She asked, watching her four pupils pale considerably.

"Um.. yes ma'am, we were. And then at the end; Neville's blew up." Hermione admitted, "Is that why the Professor is hurt?" There was a concerned frown on the girls face, and she gently squeezed Neville's hand as he squeezed hers so hard she thought her hand would break. Ah well. Right place for it.

"Um, I didn't mean any harm. I just thought if I stirred it I coul-"

"I don't mind about that! All I want to know is a) did you use flobberworm guts in the potion, and b) did Severus drink any?"

The students all looked to Neville.

"Well... I think I did. I'm pretty sure it was on the ingredient list.." At this he looked to Hermione who nodded encouragingly, and then he shrugged.

"I don't think he actually ladled any out and drank any." Harry offered, "though his hand did get rather badly splashed."

Ron nodded, "Though I thought his mouth was kinda," Ron mimed someone jaw-dropped "when the potion actually exploded, so he could have uh... you know. Have accidentally swallowed some."

Hermione gave Ron a smile; and the boy blushed then shrugged his shoulders.

Poppy turned pink and ran towards the floo before anyone could ask anything else.

"Fair enough." Ron commented, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Poppy stood in front of the inert Severus Snape, and quickly charmed the potion out of his system, standingthere with a chamber pot for the puking she knew would follow.<p>

Essence of Kelpie mane and flobberworm guts never mixed well together. If she'd have known-

Severus promptly retched, almost falling off the bed, shaking her from her thoughts.

Her mind promptly drifted to Rolanda; she was reminded of her as she lowered herself to sit behind Severus, her mannish actions reminded her of the flirtatious Quidditch Referee. Perhaps it was that she was sitting behind Severus with her legs either side of him, or perhaps it was that she was rubbing the man's back whispering sweet nothings into his ear, she wasn't sure.

But either way, she knew that she was reminded of something; but how on earth was that relevant to the man in front of her.

'Ah, he was whispering. But what?'

_'Why? Why? You havn't eaten, why are you losing your stomach? Why?' _

A soothing sensation came to his back, making him lean back and forth as he breathed in and out, reminding him of a... a something. The name, the thing- it's just... vanished. Gone. Ah well. A... rhyming... a ..

Rasping slightly, Severus smiled, and began to whisper "Tick, tock; goes the clock. We all do have our time... Tick, tock; goes the clock. Time for life to be -"

Poppy never did find out what life was, for her patient was suddenly bending over and once more throwing up whatever meagre portions of meal he had in him.

Even if Poppy did hate to be this close to anyone; it was a good time for her to notice how when she held Snape to her, wrapping her arms around his middle, she could feel each and everyone of his ribs underneath his robes she had hastily spelled clean earlier.

Maybe if she bathed him and sent him to bed? A dreamless sleep and then check on him in the morning?

Of course, getting the house elves to check on him every couple of hours.

Whatever Poppy had expected, it wasn't to be woken up every three hours with a consistent report of 'Professors Snape is awake. He is staring a the ceiling.' 'He is sleepings now.' He is awake.' 'He is asleep' 'He is not in his bed-'

Poppy nearly fell out of her own. "What?"


	24. Day 8 Ch 16

**Day: Eight**

**Chapter: Sixteen**

**Chapter Title: No, I don't want a Bath.**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 15 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 1:30am.**

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the bath room; and was hunched over sitting with his back to the bath, and his head in his hands. His knees were drawn up to his chest, and he was in a state of shock.<p>

He was missing something, something important. But for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was.

He rubbed his forehead, _**'that was his forehead wasn't it? Of course it was. Stupid man.'**_

He frowned. _**'Something.. something should follow that. '**_ He noticed his hand was trembling, and couldn't figure out why. He was missing something important though.

He could feel it, like a hole in his chest. A missing organ; a taken possession.

_**'Was it a possession? It could have been.'**_ He lifted his head, and saw white and black chequered walls. '_**Were these his walls?'**_

_**'And the random sink; what was with that? Was this...'**_

He looked around; _**'ah. Toilet, and behind him?'**_

Severus stood up, and backed against the wall. Had that bath always been there? For some reason Severus had been expecting to see dark... dark and... like rocks. He couldn't say why; just... intuition.

He almost smiled, in a weak attempt to understand his irrational behaviour. He just knew. Just... expected it to be like that.

The door opened; and in a rushed flurry, a woman poked her head around the door and almost missed the man in black huddled in the corner, trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

_**'Who... Who?' **_It was so frustrating, he felt like he should know...

He sat down, after feeling his knees start to go numb on him.

It didn't seem to be the sight of the slim man in black that alerted Poppy to him in the bathroom; but more the sigh as he sat down, the relief as the man finally could lie on the ground.

Oh. He didn't like the random person. It didn't exactly scare him, but it made him uneasy.

He wanted to be left alone, so he could figure out what was going on. He knew something was wrong, but didn't not what or why he knew.

Then the woman was back, and she was looking him in the eye, lifting up his head via a hand under his chin.

She was elder than him (though he didn't know exactly how old he was if asked); and had hair that was roughly tied back in a wispy pony tail. Her cornflower blue eyes were staring into his; reading his very soul.

"Severus." She whispered, expectantly.

_**'What was Severus? It sounded like some bizarre code word. -Say Severus for the ninja attack.'**_

He didn't know; he didn't understand. He was tired; he was cold. He wanted- he knew what it was; but couldn't really pinpoint it.

_**'Not this. He didn't like this.'**_

_**'She. Her. Was it her?'**_

"Who are you?" He whispered, looking at her.

She blinked.

"Severus?" She tried again; cooling as you would an excitable puppy.

She smiled; half expecting him to sneer and talk about not being so gullible. No, he just looked at her with open, honest eyes and a question upon his brows.

"Severus; I'm, I'm Poppy." No recognition came over his face. None at all.

"Severus." She sounded rather honestly worried; "Severus, pleased; Poppy Pomfrey?"

He shook his head.

"What do you teach?" She quizzed; trying to find out how bad it really was.

He looked blankly at her. _**'What did she mean, teach? He worked as a teacher; or ...?'**_

She was making no sense.


	25. Day 10 a Ch 17

**Day: Ten**

**Chapter: Seventeen**

**Chapter Title: Wait- What IS a Bath?**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 15 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 1:35am.**

* * *

><p>He stared at her, and understand what on earth she was on about. He just... didn't.<p>

Who was she even?

_**'Poppy... that name meant nothing to him. Not a thing.'**_ Blank minded or what?

She was now staring at him, and was waiting for an answer. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted her to leave him. For some reason beyond explanation she threatened him a bit, He watched her; unaware that his face displayed every emotion. Also he was unconsciously moving, shuffling away from her.

She reached out to comfort him, to cast warming and healing spells which can only be transferred via touch; and he visibly jumped and flinched.

"Severus." She whispered, astounded.

He frowned, that word, that word must mean something.

Poppy frowned as a flicker of a frown decorated his face. He didn't understand, he didn't understand... That meant, ohh.. not good. He ran away; he hid in her bathroom, that means... he's scared. Why is he scared? What has happened.

"Severus?" If he didn't remember then... Ah. He doesn't know that he'd called Severus. Why? Surely the befuddlement draught would have worn off by now- unless. If Longbottom's potion exploded then; good god. Holy Merlin Above!. It was Golden, wasn't it? Damn! He... he wouldn't know a thing. That was an entire mind-wipe if she remembered correctly!

She couldn't tell anyone this. She thought, as she looked to the petrified man in front of her. Everyone would be looking to influence him to their side. Especially Voldemort. And Albus at the moment, was unabashedly obsessed with the upcoming war... It wouldn't be good to let him know. And if anyone asked; customer confidentiality.

Still, now looking into the man's eyes; at least he wasn't as ill as last night. She had had to bring him to her chambers because of how ill he had been, sweating and shivering; being sick and shaking.

Still, he looked better this morning. That in itself was an improvement.

She watched Severus cower for a few moments more, then stood up.

Right. Something had to be done. Just... what?


	26. Day 10 b Ch 17 a

**Day: Seventeen**

**Chapter: Seventeen A**

**Chapter Title: Autumn Days**

**Time and Date: Thursday 17 Oct, 1pm**

* * *

><p>Autumn was in the air, and Severus Snape felt it thoroughly.<p>

The cold evening wind whistled through his thin robes, exposing goosebumps on his thin arms, whilst his hair was picked up and thrown about.

But he didn't mind. For he quite liked autumn evenings.

In fact, he very much so liked autumn evenings.

They were mysterious; thin fogs and leaves flying all over the place.

Not to mention the glorious shadows caused by the flickering lamp light that lit up the side of the castle.

With almost a sigh, Severus got up off the bench, and took off at a brisk walk towards the lake.

It was a good afternoon; be a shame to spoil it by having students interrupt his thinking.

The smell that was in the air was the kind that only came at autumn when the air was cold, and yet; refreshing.

Red leaves dotted the cloudy blue-grey skies, and it was exhilarating.

A smile came to the man's face, entirely unbidden.

The bookworm had completely forgotten how good it felt to be outside, how fresh the air smelt, how damp the soil. How free the air upon his sallow skin could make his heart soar like the eagles above.

There was no need for him to sit down and rest at the lake, for Severus was enjoying his walk far too much for that. Instead he opted to walk around it, see how far he could get before he either got tired or the Hogwarts boundaries stopped him.

He honestly couldn't tell which would come first, and really; never would for halfway he got distracted.

The leaves fell in quaint little piles, and he simply couldn't resist. Just a small kick.

The man's eyes, which for so long had been empty and dull where now shining with a childish delight and amusement.

Upon the sallow and sunken skin, it looked rather out of place, and truth be told, rather scary.

The were the eyes of a toddler, inquisitive, and curious. Young and innocent, and dancing with simply enjoyment at nature and it's games.

"For sure, Severus will not last long like this." Albus reported to his deputy, as he watched the thirty-odd year old kick over a pile of leaves and then laugh at his own folly.


	27. Day 10 c  Ch 17 b

**Day: Ten D**

**Chapter: Seventeen B**

**Chapter Title: What Are 'Students'?**

**Time and Date: Sunday 20 Oct, 5pm**

* * *

><p>It was once more another nice autumn day.<p>

By which Severus meant it was raining, it was cold and the wind was harsh.

Like his tongue was apparently. He didn't really understand. And to tell the truth; didn't try to.

He was walking outside; he spent a lot of time doing that.

For his dungeons (charming, he got the dungeons) didn't really feel like home; and the teachers were all acting oddly here.

The 'educational establishment' was for wizards.

Apparently magic was real. He couldn't really understand; it made him nervous- they could do anything. They were like Gods. At first he had thought it was some kind of sham, but then the teachers had done things, scary things. They had turned desks into animals, turned his clothes different colours; and one of them had turned themselves into a cat. He shivered at the memory; they could do that to him. Apparently you could kill a man with a single spell. He felt like he was dicing with a group of psychopaths.

The only one here Severus felt safe to talk to was Minerva; and yet she was the most dangerous one here. She could turn anything into anything else. For example in the mornings she would frequently turn his tea into supplement soup; turn his pyjamas into clothes; then dress his hair and wash his face with a wave of her wand. It scared him- could she also turn him inside out- would she turn him into a mouse? Apparently one teacher had turned someone into a ferret once and bounced them, would that happen to him?

At least he had gotten used to his name now. Severus... still it seemed odd. only when he thought about it though. He didn't feel like a Severus, he felt like a Tobias. His middle name was apparently Tobias- but people insisted on calling him 'Snape'. He didn't feel like a Snape. It was odd. His mind was severely distanced from his actual daily happenings.

Like now; his mind was wondering whilst his legs were wandering; and yet if asked he had no idea what he was so deep in thought about. Not a clue.

It seemed to be everything; and yet nothing.

Selective, huh?

There were students; mainly the green ones, that cared about him. What had they been called; Slither-in? Some weird innuendo. At least they weren't the yellow ones; they were classified druggies; huff-'n'-puff. The red ones; the most annoying; Griffin-door (why the hell wasn't their logo a griffin; not a lion?) and the blue, RavenClaw (and they were the only house that made sense. Seriously? Oh no wait; Siriusly?

He just didn't know anymore.


	28. Day 10 d Ch 18

**Day: Ten B**

**Chapter: Eighteen**

**Chapter Title: Cooking, Cleaning or... A Cauldron?**

**Time and Date: Sunday 20 Oct. (Harry's fifth year) 10am.**

* * *

><p>Within the rooms he was confined to, he found cauldron after cauldron. At first he thought it was some giant sofa thing; then maybe a cooking pot when he found several smaller ones; but no. This was actually a cauldron. They were magic.<p>

The magic scared him. He originally thought they were all joking but no, they actually could.

He didn't like it. Even worse; he was a monster too. Children were somewhat scared at him at this crazy school he taught at; why? Did he turn them into animals? He heard one student say that he fed children to the giant squid...

Severus still had to work out whether or not this child was joking.

It was difficult to keep reminding himself that he once was a part of this community; and was apparently awed for his ability.

It didn't make any sense to him, whatsoever.

He didn't want to be some magical, maniacal monster. He just wanted to be him again; to recognise people when they talked to him; to understand the conversations; and he really wanted to know about magic!

Was it harmful to him? Were they going to hurt him? Why were they so adamant about him spying? Why did they insist on him spying? And why, why oh why, couldn't someone just send Voldemort to prison? It didn't make sense.


	29. Day 10 e Ch 20

**Day: Ten**

**Chapter: Twenty**

**Chapter Title: That's... Different**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 23 Oct, 11am **

* * *

><p>"So." Dumbledore looked annoyed.<p>

He was annoyed; that much had been obvious for the past three months. However now he looked really annoyed.

Well; it was hardly his fault if he couldn't remember, was it? How was he supposed to know when his arm hurt he was meant to _magically _teleport to the presiding Darth Vader's evil mansion.

_**'I mean, Seriously? Oh wait, no, sorry 'Sirius'ly? Now that, seriously, is a seriously. Who names their child 'sirius'?'**_

"Pardon?" He asked; now receiving a look of pity from Dumbledore.

_**'It must be some kind of running joke; all the mothers deciding to ruin their children's lives by naming them something awful.'**_

Dumbledore sighed, and behind him, at the window; Minerva put her head in her hands.

_**'Yes, I know. I have the attention-span of one of your precious first years. I have the magical intelligence of a 'miggle'. I have the power of not your favoured potions master but instead some 'Lockheart' I keep getting referred to by the students. Knowing the students 'Lockheart' was probably some mentally deranged idiot but...'**_

"You have to understand, Severus."

The man in question almost smirked at the sound of (what was apparently) his name, it was almost as good as 'Sirius', in the silliness aspect.

"The Dark Lord is not one to be taken lightly. He is a murderer! It it vital that you remain in character else he will suspect that something is wrong and act harshly and without reason. He is dangerous, and you acting suspiciously will pique his interest; making him realise that you are not yourself!" Dumbledore scolded; as if Severus could bring back his memories if he only tried harder to remember,

It wasn't that Severus was being deliberately difficult, but he didn't remember; and thus didn't know what he was meant to do or how to act.

And people kept treating him like they would a sick and needy child. He was not a child. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

But how was he supposed to act around this mass murderer; who in his mind should be locked away; not allowed to run around on a killing spree. And Severus was supposed to spy, to be pretend to be in league with this Mass Murderer.

All Severus could do was glare; there was nothing else to be done really.

He too sighed, because really- what else was to be done in such an impossible situation? It wasn't that he didn't want to help- he just... couldn't seem to do the right thing.

He felt his face glowing hot but didn't really care, he just put it down to his growing awkwardness and embarrassment, as he hopelessly tried once more to explain he just didn't understand; just couldn't remember..

Minerva was standing at the window, and at the point she turned around; to try and explain to the confused man in simple terms what Albus was failing to communicate; she noticed Severus and his paling face.

"Are you feeling OK?" She asked, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder.

At her touch his body just went limp; just fell. No warning; no flicker of lost light in his eyes just 'Bahm!' And Severus Out.


	30. Day 10 f Ch 21

**Day: Ten B**

**Chapter: Twenty One**

**Chapter Title: Not Quite a Ghost**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 23 Oct, 11:05am**

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling OK?" She asked, coming over to put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

At her touch his body just went limp; just fell. No warning; no flicker of lost light in his eyes just 'Bahm!' And Severus Out.

Both members of staff started at Severus's sudden faint; and Minerva thoroughly expected the man to begin to stir in his arms as she lifted the body back up to an upright position within the chair he was slumping out of.

But no such luck. Not at all.

The body was as lifeless as if the soul had completely and eternally departed it.

Which in all fairness; was semi-true.

Severus himself hadn't noticed anything wrong; but had been extremely unnerved to see his own body slump from where he thought he was, whilst he himself could still 'feel' himself, or at least feel his consciousness sitting up where his body had been a moment ago.

He quickly jumped up out of the chair; still feeling, if not seeing, his body.

What was happening to him?

_**'Oh Merlin Above!'**_That wasn't technically a swear in his mind; but everyone else turned varying shades of red when he said it unlike when he used the F word or something similar. _**'Why does everything happen to me?'**_

He was sitting back in the chair; or rather his body was. Severus was attempting to poke his body; with a hand he couldn't actually see.

_**'Brilliant.'**_

Dumbledore buried his head in his hands, and sighed. It was not good.

Minerva looked up ant him, and her eyes conveyed a serious worry for the man in front of her. "What happened?" She asked, concerned; noticing his pulse was far lower than it should be for a normal, alive person.

"I don't know Minerva." He sounded annoyed and put of patience, but at the same time weary. "Why?" He asked, looking up, "Oh Merlin why? What was wrong? Why does Severus have to go all weird now?"

Both Minerva and Snape stared at him, mightily offended.

_**"How fucking dare you!"**_ Severus roared, going over to Albus and shouting at him.

The man didn't even batter an eyelid.

Minerva too stood up, but she was more haughtily in her offendedness. "You think this is all some kind of giant sham don't you? Well I can assure you it is not! Do you know how? Because Severus was talking quite civility to some Hufflepuffs the other day! One of the children hurt their feet and Severus helped them back up to the castle by placing their arm around his neck. Does that sound like Severus to you?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Didn't think so!"

"And how dare you" Her Scottish lilt entering her speech once more "Even think that Severus takes magic and the dark lord so lightly to not care. Don't you know about for Lily?"

Her eyed softened a bit, as she lowered her voice."This means everything to him- his spying. He lives for it He honestly thinks has no other purpose in this life. How could you forget that?"

"Minerva-" He sounded tired, like he couldn't be bothered to argue. "Look, Severus took a memory potion- the healers at St. Mungo's found traces of a severely strong memory potion, OK? This was his own choice. He didn't want to remember anymore."

Minerva stopped short, but her face betrayed no emotion. Instead she merely pointed her wand at the fireplace and set fire to the grate.

Severus watching on, intrigued.

"Poppy!" She called, and waited for the healer to come into Albus's rooms.

She followed Poppy back to the hospital wing via the floo and sent Albus a final dirty look as she went.

Severus lingered, unsure of whether or not to follow his body- or try and figure out what had just been said. Who was Lily? The name revoked some bizarre feeling of longing and loss- did he have a child? an wife? What? What was she?

And what was that about Severus taking a potion? Was he a druggie too, now? But a memory potion?

Severus went over to the fire, but not trusting the two 'witches' opted to take the stairs instead, and followed the stairs (that moved. He had yet to figure that one out yet) until his head began to swim with images of needles and wands. Most unusual, and disconcerting.

He opened his eyes; expecting to still be on the stairs; but instead was thoroughly disorientated lying on a bed in the hospital wing. Why was he always here?

He sighed, seeing two concerned women watching him. He smirked. It seemed the right thing to do,.

"I know I'm amazing- but a little space please?"

Minerva frowned, how she wanted to slap him.

"Glad you're back Severus- do you know what happened?" Poppy asked. He knew her name now. That was good.

"Well, I .." He paused, thinking how to explain it. "Like the ghosts. I was here, and my body was... there."

Minerva paled slightly. "Did you see or hear anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Who is Lily?" He looked up hopefully; to see two women who looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What?" He asked, confused. She must have been some relation.

"It doesn't matter, not at the moment anyway Severus." Minerva smiled, then turned away and started to walk towards the hospital wing door.

He frowned; he highly doubted that.

"Well." He began to sit up- but Poppy's hand on his chest stopped him. That simple touch brought back excruciating memories of pain, and he flinched, his body fitting ever so slightly.

"Severus!" Poppy's hand on his chest immediately moving to his shoulders, where she held him down.

The man's eyes opened to reveal panicked eyes- eyes that thoroughly expected to be killed at any moment. "Don't kill me," he whispered, looming into innocent blue eyes that were shining with concern! Severus- I would never harm you!" She replied on a whisper.

Minerva silently acknowledged this conversation before silently slipping out of the room and going up to Albus- ready to give the man a good tongue thrashing.

* * *

><p>The man in question was sitting at his desk, writing memos and notes.<p>

"Albus." She said vividly, somewhat subdued by her walk up.

"Minerva!" He smiled; then looked suspicious. "Is this about Severus?"

She walked up to the pensieve. "I want to show you something." She said, pulling a memory from her mind and putting it into the platter.

"My dear," He began but Minerva gave him such a look; so full of hurt longing, that he could not help but comply.

He sighed, and walked around to the pensieve, and wearily put his head in.

It did indeed show Severus; in the hospital wing, asking about Lily- then him fitting violently and pleading, begging not to be hurt.

"Oh." He said; emerging from the memory which Minerva immediately put back in her own mind- not trusting Albus to keep it and bottle it.

"So." Albus said, "Now what?"

Minerva shot him a glare fuelled by menace, "What do you mean now what?" She almost swatted him. "You go down there and apologise for your atrocious behaviour!"

"Didn't I tell you though Minerva-"

"He doesn't even remember Lily. What's his fuel for helping you?"

The man stopped- then twisted his beard around his finger, deep in thought.

"Hm."


	31. Day 30 Ch 21 A, NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: Thirty**

**Chapter: Twenty One A**

**Chapter Title: Minerva, the nurse**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 23 Oct, 9:18pm**

* * *

><p>Minerva walking into Severus's chambers from her last lesson to see the man sitting slumped in a chair, watching the fire.<p>

"Can people really talk to you through the fire?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." Minerva nodded, coming to sit next to him.

She had been there at break, and had spoken to him then.

He didn't really seem any different from earlier.

Which wasn't good as Pomfrey wanted him to make progress.

Minerva extented an arm out to him, wanting to put it behind his head and snuggle close to him- but she wasn't sure how he would take that.

'Oh Good.' she thought, as he let her hold him close.

'Ah, but not good- because that's not Severus.'

She shrugged it off, and smiled as she held her 'boy' close to her; enjoying the company and the simplicity of their relationship.


	32. Day 29 Ch 23 NEW CHAPPIE

**Day: Thirty**

**Chapter: Twenty Three**

**Chapter Title: Don'tcha**

**Time and Date: Saturday 26 Oct, 6pm**

* * *

><p>It was a bizarre turn of events that saw Severus Snape sitting inside the Three Broomsticks, nursing a mug of butter- beer; which was quickly followed by a gilly- weed.<p>

He had been quite happy in his ignorance within the Library. Ever since Minerva's demonstration of what was possible with magic he had been awe- struck, and wanted to learn it for himself.

But then Minerva had come up to him, and tried to explain something that would not click in his mind; and he couldn't really be bothered to understand.

It had been something about the brooms; broom cupboard, a potion and Madam Hooch.

Severus could have sworn that Madam Hooch was a dyke. But he thought it best not to say anything. She was... intimidating to say the least.

And fond of how she looked. Very fond of how she looked; vain. See? Snape could remember all these new words. He smiled as he mentally catalogued this feeling of pride.

(Minerva conveniently, more for her own safety than anything, left out the part where Fred and George had turned Xiomara's hair green.)

Anyway, so yes. He had been dragged out from his studying for a drink.

He swore with most it was the other way around. They had to be called away from the drinks to get a go at studying.

Minerva was not drunk exactly, as she engaged in a loud conversation with Madam Rosmerta, (mainly because the music was loud) but she was a little unsteady on her feet, and a little clumsy in the hand and mind.

Severus- was... well...

He hadn't tried to get up- but already the room was swaying a little bit.

It wasn't uncomfortable- just a little odd.

Did he usually do this, he had asked the other teachers.

They had looked at each other and had conferred silently together for a few short moments, then all of them had smiled (an evil kind of sneer) and nodded. Yes, of course he did this, and came every week without fail.

He was currently being offered the karaoke- wand microphone, did he want to sing?

Did he usually sing?

The other teachers nodded enthusiastically, yes- Every week!

He shrugged, and got up. The room swayed a little, but he walked through it and grabbed the microphone.

Using the wand as a touch-y screen thing he pointed it at the song he wanted; or rather, the only one he recognised. What kind of a band named themselves the weird sisters? He wasn't picking them- they were probably some kind of weird, non-mainstream odd bubble.

That was a Potion Master wizard swear apparently. Just as 'flick' was Filius's phrase.

"Don't cha." Madam Rosmerta acknowledged. "Interesting choice, Sev." She clapped him on the shoulder, and put another Gilly- Weed on the table for him for when he was done.

Severus struggled with the notes of the song, and missed almost every- one, and yet it was so funny, it was brilliant.

The Hogwarts staff and general pub audience were in stitches of laughter. Even Rosmerta struggled to keep a good face.

Severus- being ever so rather drunk didn't clock the laughs. Only that he liked singing in this mood- he started swaying to the music he was signing, and before long was sharing the song with someone. He didn't know who, but the people around him found it hilarious.

Minerva watched on, wondering how far was too far.

Was it wrong to let him have a little fun, just because he wouldn't usually? Was that so wrong? So terrible?

'I mean, if he didn't want to do something; he didn't have to. But he is, which means he enjoys it. Surely.' She argued with herself, over a glass of watered down pumpkin juice and coffee beans. It wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Honestly.

Severus collapsed in the seat next to her, smiling like an idiot.

"Nice." Minerva commented, giving him a head nod.

Severus nodded, tired, and motioned for her to pass his drink from across the table, but instead she gave him hers. He needed it more than she did. Much more.

It was a prevention against drunken hand- over's. And By- Merlin! Did it work well!

Didn't taste as awful as some of the potions either.

Hagrid came up to Severus and patted him on the back, nearly breaking Snape's spine, "Well dun' thar. I liked it." He commented, and Severus had the decency to blush.

"Thanks." Snape said with real reassurance in his voice.

He honestly thought that Hagrid meant it? Knowing Hagrid, he probably did.

Minerva smirked, then waved her good night's to the half- giant as he made his way out, not at all knocking over people as he went, not all all.

It wasn't really that they wanted to be snarky or rude to Severus, but it just seemed that people expected him to be.

Luckily for them, Severus didn't appear to be taking a blind bit of notice, and they continued perfectly innocently on their parade of insulting the unsuspecting man.

Unbeknown to them, and to him really; his subconscious was filing away every insult, and by who (if not by name, then by face) and was silently breaking his heart with the soft words.

However; even this drunken charade of a Severus didn't seem to realise the situation.

For a long while he sat there with a dopey smile on his face; then he started giggling when Minerva almost tripped.

Over her own feet. Dangerous things that they are.


	33. Day 15 Ch 24

**Day: Fourteen**

**Chapter: Twenty Four**

**Chapter Title: Sweet Dreams.. Minerva**

**Time and Date: Sunday 27 Oct, 11:30pm**

* * *

><p>He closed his eyes, and began to dream.<p>

He didn't mind dreams now, they weren't as scary as before, not when he knew they were dreams.

And he knew it was a dream because someone was gently stroking his hair.

He had met her in the land of the living; but it was during his subconscious that he met her most.

Her long, thin fingers ran through his hair, stroking it and soothing it.

She whispered into his ear as she stroked him, telling him things were going to be all right, that he was safe now.

He liked this dream.

He dreamed it almost every night, and it soothed him.

Tonight, the woman had one soft hand in his hair, and the other was rubbing soft circling motions on his sore back.

Why was it sore?

His eyes opened blearily, and he saw a deep green sofa opposite him, and the similar green of the dress of which the woman he lay upon wore.

He groggily turned over, and sleepily saw the face of a woman who much haunted his dreams.

She had long dark hair, which, in soft waves of charcoal, framed her faces; and fell down to her waist. She smiled at him with dark green eyes, which although they were creased around the edges, were kind, and had a kind of youthful quality.

He smiled up at her, and she smiled down at him.

She gently, with soft fingers, pushed the black hair out of his face; and tucked it behind his ears.

He smiled, and blushed slightly.

She was so gentle, so selfless, and was totally devoted to him. At least, while he was around.

He sighed, and wriggled his socked feet. He had socks on?

Yes, he had socks on. Black and white stripey ones. He snuggled closer to the woman, who encased him in her arms.

He was in her lap, his head on her lap. She was sitting with her back on the dark crimson sofa, her head resting against the back of the dark, velvet covered seat.

Her hands whispered over his hair, and massaged his aching muscles through the thin cotton shirt of his.

She smiled, she liked that she was close enough to him for him to allow her to be this close.


	34. Day 10 g Ch 25

**Day: Ten C**

**Chapter: Twenty Five**

**Chapter Title: I Remember.. **

**Time and Date: Monday 28 Oct, 8:17am**

* * *

><p>It seemed so long ago, and yet in reality it was only two days ago.<p>

Two days; and in the timespan Severus had gained a lifetime of information.

He knew; and he prayed to whoever was listening; never to let him forget again.

He had woken up to distrusting eyes, and to a women who was cooing to him, and in such a way in that he must have found relaxing before (but now just made him want to throttle the woman) and it had been the revelation of a lifetime to realise, several minutes into the morning lullaby, that it was Minerva McGonagall singing to him.

She had seemed alarmed when he had woken up and greeted her with his usual, customary, "Hello McGonagall." In his usual tone. For a few minutes he hadn't noticed anything weird about that.

Then he had seen how she had stared at him. He might as well have slapped her around the face for as bright red as she went.

"Severus?" She had breathed, unbelieving and unaccustomed to how he usually was.

"Obviously."

"You're back..." At the time it seemed to be to him that she had almost sounded sad; and yet it was really obvious now that she was simply just shocked, and was unaccustomed to his usual sadistic, monotone voice.

Then she had hugged him. He hadn't liked that.

And he still had to get out of her why he had been sleeping with his head on her lap.

All he can say, is thank god it hadn't been the other way around; else that would have been incredibly awkward.


	35. Day 21 Ch 30

**Chapter 34: Day 21 Ch 30 Spoilers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day: TwentyOneTwo**_

**Chapter: Thirty**

**Chapter Title: For What Motive?**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April. 10am.**

* * *

><p>Once more the teaching staff of Hogwarts found themselves in a stuffy, much too warm classroom of Hogwarts, with armchairs again at the courtesy of Minerva, squirrelled away from none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge.<p>

At least they weren't in Hagrid's hut this time. That was all they could say- as last month, in a similar vein of whether to the current; it had been raining kneazles and werewolves- and Hagrid's hut leaked.

It was a Saturday this meeting, A.M., and marked the first meeting in months they had managed to get away from the toad.

Unfortunately, for Severus, it also marked the day that the Potter brat had managed to rattle the skeletons in his cupboard. After successfully invading the Potions Master's mind the night before, Severus had been privy to a night of Nightmare's, something that had not happened since the night that Lily had died.

Albus turned his attention to the Potions Master, whom was staring into space. The elder man sighed, _really? When was __he going to come back to Earth- properly come back to Hogwarts?_

"Severus?" The Head Master called softly, but no quieter than usual.

Every teacher smiled to see the man wake himself up with a shake of his head. Since his 'illness', most teachers had noticed a change somewhat in his behaviour. It was quite odd- but they weren't complaining.

"I was just talking about Harry." Albus reminded, gently. _Can't even chide the man, Minerva would have my head as a Quaffle._

"Harry who?" Minerva frowned as the Potions Master looked somewhat scared.

"Potter." Albus was dead- panned; unamused.

"Oh." The black haired teacher look down, almost guiltily.

Pomona looked to Filius next to her, about to ask but the little wizard in blue shook his head quickly,

"Now Severus, whilst I assure you I understand your reasoning for wishing to discontinue the lessons- I would appreciate it greatly if you continued them. You don't want all our labours to be for nothing now, do you?" Albus lightly said, a smile playing on his lips.

Severus slowly shook his head; goosebumps flying up his arms at the thought of Voldemort winning.

"So what are you going to do?" the Head Master popped a lemon hard boiled candy into his mouth.

Severus shook his head again, but quicker this time, as if he was unable to answer.

"Severus?" _Merlin, Give me strength!_

Most of the teachers missed it as the Potions Master's hands went from his lap to cradling his face, as he was leaned over and his head hung low.

Minerva however, concerned for her colleagues health- noticed it and fretted for a few moments before rising from her chair by Albus's side and kneeling down in front of Severus. After all, what was the worst he could do? Snipe at her?

Whatever she had expected when she pushed back a curtain of thick, black hair; was not a pale, trembling Severus, tears leaking from expressive dark eyes like the rain outside; and a mind that shattered into a million crystal pieces the moment that Minerva even tapped at the window.

Albus frowned, and was somewhat a-taken back. "Severus? M'boy?" He asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

"It's all just so hopeless." The Potions Master mumbled, through a mouthful of tears(in a excellent expression of Neville Longbottom after one of Snape's Lessons).

"Um... Severus?" Albus leaned forward in his armchair, not quite understanding.

"Don't you see?" Severus looked up from his tear-dampened hands, at the man who controlled his life. His eyes were large with crying, and shone like diamonds. "It's useless. I'm useless!" He stood up, and stared at Albus. "I couldn't save Lily- and now I can't save Harry!" He looked thoroughly broken as he contemplated this. "He won't let me save him..." Tears threatened to bubble over as his breathing hitched and he spent a few moments breathing shakily. "Why won't he let me save him?" He whispered to the old man, who was regarding Severus with a sense of confinement.

"Severus, I-"

"No, Albus!" Severus said loudly, stamping a foot and moving his hands in an expression of retired patience. "No more excuses. I have tried. For five years, I have tried. For eleven years, I have been hated- why? Because I failed to save her. And you know what?"

Severus paused, and for a moment he no longer looked to be in his late twenties, nor did he look his actual age of thirty five, but instead looked to be as old as Albus- a man centuries old contemplating everything that had gone wrong in a life lead down the path of treacherousness.

"I give up." He whispered.

* * *

><p>At this declaration many previously uninterested heads snapped up; Minerva gasped, and grabbed Severus's arm; whilst Dumbledore simply regarded him coolly over the top of his golden spectacles.<p>

The elder man waved a hand in the general direction of the door, carefully keeping his face staccato.

Minerva shook her head, an unseen before expression of pure shock (and a nasty one at that) crossing her face, and perhaps even more unusual, it stayed there.

"N-no! Severus!" She whispered, urgently and scared.

Watching the floor, not wanting to meet anymore uncaring eyes, Snape turned around.

Slowly, he raised his eyes to see where her hand wrapped tightly around his arm. "Will you be the one to prolong my suffering?" He whispered, pained.

Minerva let go as if burned. With a heavy heart she watched the man leave, one heavy footfall after the other; leaving by himself, and a lone tear ran down her face.

She looked to Albus- who was indifferent to any- thing that had just happened.

"Right." He clapped his hands. "Next on the agenda!" He sang with a happy smile.

"Aaaaeeeeiiiii!" McGonagall screeched, performing a 'levicorpus' before storming out of the room, desperate to find Severus before any- thing happened.


	36. Day 23 Ch 31

**Chapter 35: Day 23 Ch 31 Spoilers**

* * *

><p><strong>Day: Twenty- Three<strong>

**Chapter: Thirty- One.**

**Chapter Title: Some Things Are Best Remained Uncovered (Or Hid Behind The Sofa...)**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April, 10:17**

* * *

><p>The cold swirling air wrenched his tears away from his cold face, and stung his eyes- but none the less Severus kept them open. He <em>was<em> strong, he _could_ do this.

For Lily he would.

At last, Malfoy Manor came into focus- and Severus- in his current ah..., 'delicate' state had not apparated very well.

None the less, he could have done worse than behind the sofa. He could have been _in_ the sofa.

No, that wouldn't have been very good.

From his vantage point, he noticed two people in the room. The only two people in the room, he realised- not sure why that surprised him.

After all- it wasn't a summons that made him arrive- it was just where else would he go after Albus failed him? He had no one else- his life consisted mainly of students, Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.

He honestly wasn't sure what was worse- ignorant, arrogant students or the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Currently- the oh so powerful and mighty Tom Marvello Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort wasn't that foreboding.

He had the svelte, albeit curvy, body of Bellatrix LeStrange practically moulded onto his own, almost every point of her body touching his- and her head rested softly on his shoulder, murmuring into his ear.

Had Severus banged his head at some point? For if he wasn't mistaken- and he didn't think he was, then the Oh-So-Scary Dark Lord was patting her head, consoling her about something so it looked.

Severus didn't know what to do. Hide behind the sofa, and pretend not to have seen any- thing? But what if they look and see him there? Or say something now- and risk both of their wrath?

Bellatrix lifted her head and laughed at something Voldemort said, her cackle high and cold. Perhaps the Dark Lord was feeding her addiction- telling her of the delights of life free from (Severus mentally shivered but he ignored it) Mud-bloods.

The Potions Master watched with increasing horror (and something like disgust) as the witch moved in front of the Dark Lord and began to move her hands up and down his arms.

Oh, Merlin no! Severus silently prayed- then as Voldemort looked up and Severus shrank behind the sofa the wizard also prayed that his mental shields were up.

A soft snake-like hiss of a murmur insured him that Riddle was none the wiser to his presence.

Sitting with his back to the sofa was actually rather comfy.

__How the hell can two of the darkest wizards/witches in time find love?__

He didn't mind sitting here.

__I'm dark. But I'm also good.__

Yes, Severus didn't mind waiting here.

__So why don't I have anyone?__

As long as, Merlin forbid, they don't move to the sofa.

__Any more.__

Severus gave a silent sigh, then placed his head in his hands. Who was he fooling?

The tears welled up in his eyes, and he willed them away; yet they remained.

He was a mess. An incomprehensible, shambled, mess.

The talking behind him grew louder, just as Severus gave an involuntary "Hic." from the sobs in his throat.

His back was shaking, and to be perfectly honest he was no longer aware of the room around him- only that his feet were cold, his heart was frozen, and there was a liquid on his face. Ah yet- the tears.

As Voldemort slammed the door with a wave of his hand after ordering drinks from Wormtail outside the room, he couldn't help but pick up an alien sound.

Sounded like it was coming from in here.

It wasn't Bella. No- she was gazing at him with a fevered adoration, and at the sign of his confusion she hurried over to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders- going on tip-toes to do so.

"My Lord?" She whispered, huskily.

"Silence." He ordered. "Listen." He held up a hand, scenting the air as he did so.

There _was_ someone else in the room!

Before Bella even comprehended the emotions on his face, Voldemort had his wand in his hand and was blasting the sofa to pieces.

Too late did Bella fail to stop him- that was a priceless antique.

Scrap that. Ew- it had a Snape leaning on it.

How dare he? Spying on their conversation!

Bella too, whipped out her wand and stalked angrily over to the man, kicking him to make him look up.

Voldemort hung back, unsure about the situation. From there, he could tell the man was in no fit state for any- thing. He was... unstable.

The air around him was filled with tears- the man's aura was troubled.

Goosebumps of disgust rose upon the Dark Lord's arms as he saw the tears that ran down the man's face.

Oh Merlin- Now Bellatrix was crucio-ing him. He needed Severus later to brew him his liquid cruciatus! And his poisons! (and his beauty cream.)

"Easy, Bella." Voldemort took a step forward to the cowering man, disgusted but he knew he had to stop her killing him.

She cut off the curse-

No! No! Severus opened his eyes- and saw the Dark Lord hovering above him. Yes- yes he would give him his deserved death wouldn't he?

For sure- after all, Snape had violated his privacy.

And yet- those inhuman eyes showed a burning curiosity, a desire to know- not to hurt nor maim, but a new emotion that Severus had hardly ever seen in any face but his own, a desire for knowledge.

Why today- did Voldemort have to choose to be the day he would grow a heart?

Voldemort leant down, and placed a long, thin finger upon the man- and saw everything.

His past, his love for the girl; his present- the memory loss and the meeting; and the distinct lack of want of a future.

Ew, and Umbridge.

* * *

><p>"What is it? What is it?" Bella asked, ravenous for the gossip like a vulture at a carcass.<p>

"The man has been betrayed by Dumbledore." Voldemort said slowly, watching Severus's eyes.

Bella gasped, and looked from person to person. "So we no longer have a spy?" What did he do? The cretin!

"Dumbledore is sending Severus to his death." Voldemort neither confirmed nor denied.

"Please." A weak voice haunted them from the man below.

Bella raised an eyebrow. What?

"Never knew you would beg for mercy, Snape." Voldemort gloated, he still had it!

"No- please. Kill me." Severus begged, pulling himself up from lying down where he had fell, to bowing on his knees at the man's feet.

"What?" Voldemort took a step back. So his spy can take multiple crucaitus's- but not being told he's worthless?

A look from the man's troubled eyes hinted that there may have been more than that.

'Ah well. Long story short- Severus wanted to die.'

'Hmm... let me think- No!'

'I need him for my potions- he has to stay.'

"Get up." Voldemort hissed.

Scrambling to his shaky feet, Snape complied.

"Look at me." The Dark Lord whispered, choosing to ignore Bellatrix, who also complied.

"You will not die. I need you. I will be most disappointed if you die." Voldemort said, in his most compassionate way possible. Which, in reality, wasn't much.

Severus looked down, disappointed himself.

"If you die- I shall bring you back and torture you for every remaining second left that this miserable planet orbits the sun." Voldemort threatened.

Severus didn't even look up.

Bellatrix giggled, and moved behind Voldemort to stand at his other shoulder- the left hand one. She moved around to Severus, and put a finger underneath his chin, forcing him to look up.

"Still pining over a mud-blood?" She taunted, then threw him down to the floor in disgust when she got no reaction at all. "Would he really be such a waste if we killed him? We can get another potions maker."

"None with his skill." Voldemort went to leave the room.

"Were are you going?" Bella called after him.

The Dark Lord merely beckoned with his hand, and ever the faithful servant, Bellatrix followed.

A few minutes later Lucius Malfoy came into the room, sneering like the cat who had not only the bowl of cream, but a whole nest of mice, and an entire ice cream truck to itself.

"Severus?" He called tentatively at the door, wondering if it was all an elaborate hoax; but then upon seeing the broken-down man where his several million galleon settee used to be, it was all worth it.

The Potions Master was a quivering wreck already- and although Lucius couldn't have the satisfaction of saying he caused it- he sure as hell could add to it.

Take advantage of it.

Before long Severus' anguished screams echoed around the manor, accompanied by manic laughter.

Bellatrix huffed at the long table, annoyed at being left out.


	37. Day 26 Ch 32

**Day: TwentySix**

**Chapter: ThirtyTwo**

**Chapter Title: Spirits and Souls; Stay, Severus**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April. 10:18am.**

* * *

><p>Minerva hurried through the castle, trying to find the despondent man; before he did something rash and untoward.<p>

She really couldn't bare it if she was too late.

The dungeons, when she finally argued her way through the guarding portrait, were cold and empty. Several students were sat quietly in the common room when Minerva poked her head in, and whilst several jumped up in surprise; others merely looked up and then got back to their work.

A prefect nodded towards a door, which Minerva realised was Severus's rooms because of the lack of students or indeed any- thing around it.

The door opened at her touch, before even as she went out to turn the knob and it opened before she even touched it. Hmmm... Was Severus expecting her?

The rooms, as she entered; greeted her with a rush of cold air. Compared to the shining, homely light of the Slytherin common room; it was dark in here, cold and as Minerva turned to look, the fireplaces- which in so many other grates were burning brightly, were reduced to pure embers- weakly struggling to remain alive.

Minerva hoped to dear Merlin that that wasn't representative of Severus himself.

She crouched down, and for several moments absent - mindedly, and sadly watched the embers; before shaking herself awake and moving into his private living quarters from his living room.

She almost cried with relief.

No. He wasn't gone yet. All his potions ingredients were still here; and his books. He would never have left without them.

_'So...'_ Minerva walked through the rest of his rooms, and didn't see him at all. _'Where the Cauldron is he?'_

What? She couldn't find him- at all. He.. wasn't here...

Where would Severus have gone? She slumped down in a chair- emotionally exhausted and still overflowing, and yet anxious and scared for Severus.

Where was he? She stood up and starting pacing, and really couldn't think. If he wasn't here... and considering how he was...

She stopped dead, 'No.' She shook her head. 'No, he wouldn't have.'

A popping sound behind her scared her, and she spun around only to be disappointed.

A House-Elf stood there, wringing his hands.

Minerva frowned, "Yes?" She demanded, wanting Severus to come back already.

"Is you waiting for Master Severus?" The Elf looked up with large, sad eyes.

"Yes." Minerva snapped.

"Master Severus said to be telling yous..." He trailed off, his eyes searching the room.

"Tell me what?" Minerva took a step closer, and unintentionally crouched down to the Elf's level. "Tell me what?" She repeated, more force in her voice.

"Master Severus said he would nots be coming back." The Elf whispered, then vanished before Minerva's eyes.

Minerva stood up with welling eyes, and an empty heart. She looked around the room, seeing it with new eyes.

"Severus..." She whispered without realising it; her hollow voice echoing around the room.

She sat down on the sofa, and pulled towards her a cushion, which when she had snuggled up to it; she was saddened to realise it smelled like Severus.

She sat there for what to her felt like ages, yet in reality was only about ten minutes.

She then got up, and walked around the room.

She began to notice small, tiny little things that she hadn't seen before, and they broke her heart.

For example, as she walked into his bedroom, and saw the books that lined the shelves encircling the small, neatly made bed with the thin, cotton sheets, and she was a-taken back by the letters that seemed to be in between every book. Pulling out one, she was not really surprised to see that it was not a letter he had received; but one he had wrote and never got the chance to set.

"Dear Lily," She read, before replacing it.

She frowned worriedly, and moved on in the small room. A desk with neatly piled papers; marked essays, potions periodicals, and a small, black and white photo.

Minerva picked it up, and and went to sit on the blue-grey sheeted bed. It was a photo of Lily Evans; taken of her at her bedroom window, presumably in her fourth or fifth year. She was sitting at the window quite contented, gazing out, then as Minerva traced the question mark which was drawn, quite largely, in the top right hand corner, and then Lily began to bang worriedly and violently on her window. She looked scared, as if she wanted to escape; and it scared Minerva who had been seduced into her calm, and serene behaviour.

Minerva picked up the picture she had dropped in fright, and replaced it upon the desk- quickly leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

McGonagall wandered the rooms, wondering how she was going to explain this to Poppy, Filius, Pomona and -Oh Merlin- Albus.

She stood dejectedly in the entrance rooms of his quarters- and was just about to leave when a large crash in one of the rooms behind her, making her breath hitch; and she jumped slightly.

Nervous, and with a thumping heart, Minerva walked into the potions lab-

-And nearly collapsed in fright.


	38. Day 28 Ch 32 A

**Day: TwentyEight**

**Chapter: ThirtyTwoA**

**Chapter Title: Almost a Ghost**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April. 10:20am.**

* * *

><p>It was a ghost, it had to be.<p>

For that thing, that quivering wreck of a man in front of her now could not be Severus Snape.

No, for her Severus was strong. Her Severus was a fighter.

This man, this... thing, was crouched over, crying, and seemed moments away from collapsing.

A shaky, clumsy hand reached for a potion, and dropped it, the small vial slipping through pain addled fingers; the bottle falling to the ground and smashing- purple liquid spreading everywhere.

The string of curses that reverberated throughout Severus's mind- and hers, as she was listening; assured her that yes. It was Severus.

But was that an assurance?

Minerva looked up to the man; for their eyes to meet at the same time.

Severus's limp hair hung about his face in strands, and yet through the greasy curtain he still managed to see the woman who had fought for him for so long, the woman who he was going to disappoint so badly by giving up- the woman who he didn't want to leave...

Accuse him of being a child- but Severus needed reassurance.

He went to move forward to her, but his legs wouldn't let him- and he ended up practically stumbling over his own feet, falling into her arms as she rushed forward to catch him.

He couldn't help it- the pain; combined with the arms of another (who wasn't hurting him; bonus) was all too much for the tortured Severus.

His eyes leaked tears, so long he had tried to bottle up his emotions- and this week, all this week... Oh! He was such a failure!

He attempted to push himself up from the woman's arms, but could not find the strength in his muscle's to do so. Really? He was thirty-five years old and was sobbing in his ex-teachers arms.

Could it get much worse than this?

Apparently, yes; for Minerva, having initially froze at having a Severus slumped in her arms, wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tight to her.

Severus was crying- tears of failure that he had no control to stop. And each time he went to try and think of something else- Lily, the greatest wrong in his life would appear once more in his mind.

No one could say he was not a failure, for he had failed her when she had needed him. When she thought she could count on him.

He had betrayed her; and was the ultimate cause for her downfall.

Minerva saw all this in her mind with a heavy heart- and further pulled the desolate man closer to her, resting her head on top of his.

Tears of her own started to fall as she saw Severus think of how Albus had not lived up to his promise- then discard the thought.

It was still his fault. The potions master closed his eyes against the world, and simply tried to ration his breathing. Nope, nothing doing.

He felt himself being pulled back from the hug, and whilst there were still two hands on his arms pinning him in place, he felt judgemental eyes being cast upon him.

He wouldn't open his eyes, no, he wouldn't!

He didn't want to feel the despair the came with one more person he cared about hating him, hurting him...

Instead of a sharp back- hand to the face he had been expecting; he felt soft hands moving to his shoulders, and he was being guided out of the potions store- room, and was being guided through the rooms of his- then a warm swirl of air (maybe the floo?) and oh! Gorgeous warmth!

It made goosebumps fly up the man's arms, oh! It was so delicious!

He allowed himself a sigh, and once more the hands held him; walking him across rooms.

Minerva watched Severus with worried eyes. Why wasn't he opening his?

_ 'Oh, Severus. Please? Please- for me?' _She silently prayed, and helped the 'blind' man sit down, covering him with a green and black tartan blanket from the back of her settee.

Severus didn't know where he was, or what to do. Expect he was warm and safe- well. He couldn't exactly be certain of that last one- but he currently didn't have the cruciatus trained upon him, so he assumed he was going to be fairly OK.

The thought that Minerva would guide him to somewhere were he could be OK was... astounding.

After all, he was a Death Eater, wasn't he? Known and hated.

Why would anyone wast to save him? He was traitorous!

That must have meant that she really cared. Why?

He really wasn't worth it!

** The pain in his cold heart was thoroughly deepened by the thawing caused by the woman who had helped him find the world.**

** It was ridiculous. He must have been using him. Of course she was using him.**

** He had nothing of any use to offer anyone. He was replaceable. He was dispensable.**

** Nobody would really be any worse off without him; only better.**

** He was worthless.**

** And it really didn't make any difference who told him he wasn't, for both Albus and Tom Riddle on occasions had told him both he was and wasn't/**

** Conclusive.**

** One would think that both were conspiring against him. But that was ridiculous.**

** See? A man who thinks like that is deranged.**

** And as Dumbledore had said to him earlier that year- he was being weird.**

** True, then he had lost his memory- but if he can't even keep a class under control and brewing the right stuff- how was he supposed to keep both Albus and Dumbledore in line? Without giving away his true position?**

** Easy answer? He couldn't. **

** Oh- he really was hopeless. He couldn't do anything. He really was just a waste of space.**

** There was no reason for his existence.. He didn't have Lily any longer- and he only seemed to be aiding the dark Lord in his quest against Harry- not hindering him- and Dumbledore had made perfectly clear his opinion of him!**

** "hush..." A soft voice whispered in his ear, as an arm snaked around him; pulling him close to a warm body which his head flopped against the shoulder of.**

** "Shhhh.. I'm here for you." Minerva whispered,unable to stand the site of Severus hunched up in the corner of her sofa, thinking himself into oblivion and un- history.**

** She held Severus close to her, and prayed he would wake up from whatever was eating away at him.**

** Because he truly didn't deserve to be like this. **

** He was a good man, a honest (now if not earlier in his life) man, who truly lamented his old ways.**

** He was … troubled, to put it mildly. And Minerva hated that.**

** He was no sniffling against her shoulder, his body turned towards the unusual heat source (her) and was breathing quietly.**

** "I'll always be here for you."" She whispered. stroking the top of his head as she said so. **

** Severus leaned back, his eyes snapping open.**

** "Lily said that." He whispered, and leaped off the chair, as if expecting to see her.**

** "Albus also said that." He mentioned, spinning around wildly, as if searching for something within the room.**

** "Severus?" Minerva slowly stood up. OK, maybe that had been a mistake- he seemed worse know that he had been a few minutes ago **

** "Severus." She repeated softly, going up to the man and touching his shoulder, to bring him back to reality.**

** He stooped his frantic turning and looking- and gazed into her eyes.**

** "Their all gone. repeated gone... and Albus- Albus is also gone." His voice dropped to a whisper. In a way."**

** Minerva nodded. Poor man, he seemed to have endured so much heart break. So much building up of a trust, and then utter deprecation and destruction of that bond. Be it either by his own actions for the selfishness of others. He didn't deserve it though. He really didn't.**

** What could she say to make it right though?**

** She obviously couldn't promise to be different- because that would only make him trust her less it Albus had also promised that.**

** Oh- speaking of- she wondered if he had been let down yet.**

** Maybe that might cheer him up.**

** "Severus?" She softly called, watching as the man looked up to her frown where he had been memorising the carpet with memories previously overriding him.**

** She smiled, and conjured a memory out of her head, playing it in the air with a complicated muttered charm and a flick.**

** He frowned as he left the room (within the memory), but a small smile broke onto his face as she saw Minerva scream, then a small chuckle escaped his morose lips as he saw the Head Master floating upside down.**

** Minerva smiled, replacing the memory- then frowned as Severus did too.**

** "What is it?" She asked him, troubled by his lack of enthusiasm to stay happy.**

** "He's not going to be happy... " He whispered.**

** "Oh, Minerva! What? Why trouble yourself with me?" Severus started pacing a small path in front of the fire, wincing with each step, trying think how best to word his conviction that he was worth nothing. Which he was. Obviously.**

** "Minerva- I'm a Death Eater. Most of the population hate me regardless of whether they know me or not. And those who do- hate me even more. Just ask any of your Gryffindor's. He looked up, and saw her about to object.**

** "No." He held up a hand to stop her, and Minerva cringed to see it was cut and bruising already. "Minerva- there is no excuse, I am not a friendly man. Every one who knows me either hates me- and-" His voice started to crack, "Minerva- every-every one I care about ends up hurt or hating me. Mainly both."**

** His throat clogged up, and he couldn't speak another word.**

** He sat down heavily on the sofa behind him, and placed his head in his hands and began to cry aloud, noisy sobs- his cries racking his entire hurt, and bruised body.**

** Minerva's heart simply melted for the un- touchable man, and she went over to him and carefully placed a hand around him, then muttered a healing charm that she knew would just take the edge off it a bit for him.**

** She hoped that he was going to be OK, in the end.**

** "Severus. I know you. I know you cannot hurt me- and as evil and as dangerous as you think you are- as repulsive and as horrible as you might trying to be , and imagine you are- I will always be able to see through that, and see the heart underneath. You cannot hurt me."**

** "Minerva- I." He sounded shocked, his voice no more than a breath. "It is my job to hurt people." Vague memories of Frank and Alice longbottom came into his mind. He had been there then. That had hurt a lot- but nothing compared to the possibility of losing the final person upon the s earth who had hope left in him.**

** "No, Severus. You cannot, and I will not, let you get rid of me." She said with absolute resolution. "Even if you beg me to go- even if you tell me to go. I will always be one step behind you." 'There. I didn't say I would always be there for him, but jut behind him' "There for when you need someone to fall back upon." 'That is friggin' amazing Minerva- that ought to go on your tome- stone.**

** Severus smile, did she really mean it? Could she really mean it? Was it possible, that there was still a person left upon this earth that cared for him?**

** He let a few gasps of amazement though his stone cold exterior, and then smiled. Laughed, and for the first time in a long, long while, happy tears spilled from the cold heart and eyes.**

** Minerva recognised this, for it was different kind of sob, and the Severus that threw himself upon her was different to the distraught Severus that had tried to so so earlier. She smiled, and accepted the hug that he gave her, and was only slightly surprised when the exhausted man fell asleep upon her, his arms still wrapped around her as his breaths evened out and his mind finally went to a calming rest, not induced by potions for the first time that month..**

** Minerva smiled, and stroked the hair that so many others detested, but that she had come to accept as being a definitive part of Severus.**

**She smiled, and as the embers grew low in her own section of rooms, she too, drifted off ****to the dream land in which no one could harm the pair or mis- understood adults.**


	39. Day 29 Ch 33 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyEight**

**Chapter: ThirtyThree**

**Chapter Title: Dreams**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April. 10:30**

* * *

><p>It was a bizarre kind of Day for the house Elves, Master Snape Sir had told them they were not coming back; then King Generous Mister Albus Dumbledore had been stuck to the ceiling. Then he had started being nasty about Master Snape Sir- and when the house elf lamentably told him Snape Sir's message- he had been very angry. Very angry indeedings.<p>

Then Master Snape Sir had come back- and Missy Minerva the Cute Kitty Cat had not been wanting to take Master Snape to the hosptialings with Missy Poppy Nurse- but had been wanting thems to heal him.

It was all very confusings.

But Missy Minerva the Kitty Cat had been told them to, so they did.

They were glad Mister Snape Sir was back.

They had been worried about Mister Snape Sir.

Who else would be makings Winkey's no-more- butter- beer for her without Mister Snape Sir?

Missy Minerva had got very angrys when they be saying that. She did not be shoutings, because Master Snape Sir was still asleepings, but they was still being scared at Missy Minerva. She went all quiet and was whispering not very nice things to the house elves.

They didn't say that agains.

After healing Mister Snape Sir, and offering some Ginger- Newtsies to Missy Minevra, they wents. Quickers, quickers 'cos Misser Abbus was comings, and they didn't likes him in a bads mood.

Minerva was slightly concerned to see the House Elves react to violently to Albus's Arrival at her dorms, and wondered about whether or not to let him in.

'It's his damn castle, you squib' Her inner voice reminded her.

"Afternoon Minerva." Albus called , not bothering to knock.

Minerva sighed, she couldn't exactly ignore him now, could she?

"Can I come in?" His voice asked, as his body walked through the door into her living room.

'No.' She replied, but made an effort to smile all the same.

"Ah, I see Severus liked up to his threat again ." Albus nodded, seeing the inert man leaning against her.

Minerva was dead- panned; seriously, anyone would think Albus was imperiused, he was acting so out of character!

Minerva narrowed her eyes, he wasn't was he?

"Albus?" Minerva asked, "What job position did I originally apply for?"

"Charms, my dear." He replied, smiling sweetly.

"Hmph." She replied.

"And you are quite forgiven for your little act this morning." Albus continued, as Minerva fought down the urge to shake the man for his self- centred arrogance.

There really was n o winning with some people.

"Albus." She interrupted his monologue about how wrong he was, and how he was going to improve.

"Albus!"

The man looked shocked, but quickly nodded.

"I think we ought to excuse Severus from teaching for a few short days."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. He has just been brutally hurt by He- Who- Must- Not- Be- named, and -"

"He doesn't look that bad."

"That's because the house elves healed him!" Minerva snapped.

"Oh." Albus looked almost ashamed. "I'm afraid I wasn't very nice to them earlier." he admitted.

"So I've heard." Minerva dead- panned, and wished him away.

_'Why?' _She pleaded of Merlin, and hoped the Weasley twins blew up a tower or something to attract his attention.

Well no, that was a little harsh. … And not even her thoughts!

'Hello again Severus.'

'Afternoon, Minerva.' Came the tired** reply.**

'Just, stay still for a while for me, Severus?'

''Kay, Minerva.'

This exchange all happened whilst Minerva was looking Albus dead in the eye.

'A little unnerving actually' The wizard thought, then decided to go and do something productive.

'For a change.' His eyes twinkled as he thought about getting on good terms with the Elves again, and getting some hot chocolate.

Sounded like a plan.

Albus stood up, and said his farewells.

Minerva didn't seem that pleased with him recently, which was a shame, considering he didn't really have anyone to talk to know- what with the possibility of Harry being used by the Dark Lord.

'Hmm...'

"Severus?" Minerva whispered. "Still awake?" She looked to the man whose head was in her lap, wondering how bad her feet were going to hurt when she regained feeling in them.

For yes, she was sitting on the sofa, but her feet were up; on it, and she was being lay upon by Severus; whose head was not only in her lap, but his lay (quite unconsciously and innocently) upon her thigh next to his head, and her feet were underneath his back.

It was quite comfortable, actually; once you got past realising it was more than a little odd, and that it was highly unprofessional.

Minerva still struggled with the idea of relationships; but as she had constantly been reassuring herself; this was not a relationship- this was the reassurance, nursing, and helping- get- back- to- normality- ness of a colleague.

And really? If he was looking for a relationship he'd probably go for someone a little closer to his age. By several centuries.

Minerva smirked, then looked down.

She almost jumped realising the man she was fondly smiling at was staring back at her; with unguarded, lonely, hopeless and loveless eyes.

It was safe to say she hadn't been expecting that!

He frowned a little, in confusion as to her expression, and then began to smile a little; more at her current confusion than any- thing.

Still a Slytherin at heart. Of course.

He allowed himself the weak smirk for a few seconds more then began to wake himself up to the world around him.

He had been expecting to hurt more; in more places around his body- but at the moment he only seemed to have a slight twinge in his back.

He shifted, and Minerva withdrew the twinge- creating object.

Ahah. Her foot!

He frowned externally as he questioned his internal voice. Why... was that significant? Why, did he emphasise foot?

What did it matter to him what body part of hers impaled him?

He didn't care.

He didn't care at all.

Why was she there?

He didn't care, and neither should she!

Too right- for why on Earth would anyone care for him? What a waste of emotion! Seriously- he was NOT worth it.

But Minerva simply smiled at him a d stroked his check, whispering words to him to make him fall asleep.

Severus smiled weakly- not realising that her wand was pressed softly to his temple, and that the words were actually a charm.

* * *

><p>Minerva smirked at the man, as he softly slipped off into the gentle land of dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Except, for poor Severus; there was no gentle escape.<p>

He was alone, quite alone; and every muscle in his thin, anorexic body was attacking, spasming, and hurting him.

Why? Why was his body doing this?

He didn't want t hurt!

He was curled up in a tight ball on the floor, and hopeless, faultless tears flew from his eyes like rains in a monsoon.

There was no hope for him. None at all.

Nay had told him throughout the years, and no doubt many more would want to- but they would never get the chance.

Why/

Because Severus had finally figured it out, and he had the strength to say no to Lily.

He reached for his wand- and it wasn't there.

Hoe bizarre. Ah well- he was a powerful wizard, he could cast without a wand. *spells

A high, cold laugh interrupted his concentration as he tried to summon the necessary power to cast the spell.

"Looking for something?" The voice called, and a barefooted robed figure walked into view- and although Severus could not see the face, he knew it was V9ldemort carrying his wand aloof, pride sneering from the twisted face.

"Dvorak! Get him up!" The dark lord said, and rough hands seized Severus, pulling him to his feet.

"Crucio!" The cold voice sneered, and Severus writhed in pain; twisting and jolting, hurting and -

"Noooo..." He whispered, and Voldemort stopped dead.

Snape slid to the floor, where he had previously been pinned to the wall.

"You dare... defy me?" Voldemort sounded more surprised than any- thing,. More shocked than angry. That was fine, Severus could deal with that.

"Avada-" Before Severus even had a chance to finish his spell, he was once more twitching in pain.

"You cannot kill me, Severus!" Voldemort teased.

"It is not you I am trying to kill." Severus managed, gasping and sweating.

"Tom looked from Yaxey to Dvorak." Them?" He gestured, "Why would you want to kill them?"

"Me." Severus wheezed, and with it cast a final surge of energy into his spell, and with the power of his magic; combined with epic wandless and word-less magic, the spell was cast.

Severus waited softly for sweet realise, and yet it would not come. He waited, hopeful for the light, and it did not come.

"Awww, the itty bitty Severus wants to be dead? Does the itty bitty Severus want his dead mud- blood girlfriend?"

Severus closed his eyes in pain against the word. No, no he would not give in.

He tried too concentrate, he would not let Voldemort win- not when he himself was so close to the release he wanted, not when he was so close-

"She's a filthy mud- blood Severus- and I had expected so much more from you." Voldemort sneered, "So, much more."

No, no it wasn't true! Lily was, and always would be, the brightest witch he knew. The most beautiful witch he knew.

And nothing could change that.

Nothing at all.

Not Voldemort and his snide comments.

Not him and his weak mind.

No Harry and his dreadful father.

And not, never ever ever, Voldemort and his harsh words.

Ever.

Lily was, and always would be, the light of his heart.

Always.

And yet- had he not broke that promise once already?

When he could not even remember her face, or her name; much less the warmth of her heart, and the strength of her soul?

Severus frowned, how good he was for nothing at all.

He sighed, and tried to let his power overcome him, and yet once more it seemed that he was unable to let himself be released from this world.

Once more he was unable to have the freedom he wanted.

Why?

Were his crimes really so bad?

Pain racked through him again- and whilst his body may have writhed and squirmed, his mind remained intact, and he thought upon his situation.

He seemingly, couldn't die.

How bizarre.

What kind of a failure is it, that cannot die?

What kind of a saying is it- when you are not allowed to die.

He was not needed, so why was he being spared?

To suffer?

To cry himself to sleep over the cause of his grief that was also the answer?

Done.

To hurt for his crimes until he truly lamented?

Done.

What more could be wanted from him? What more could a person ask?

Apparently more.

Although Severus didn't not know what more could be wanted from him- and thus was that sad state of the world.

* * *

><p>Sitting directly above him- Minerva's head was filled with images of somewhat brighter things. She was not as nearly as desolate as him, and yet her thoughts were still rather grim.<p>

Not to say … hopeless.

But were they really dreams, she was simply imaging what may have happened- nay, what still might happen if Severus is not watched over.

What would he have done?

And what was that purple liquid that Severus tried to ingest?

What state would it have left him in?

Was it truly harmful?

Or was it just to let him sleep?

She had no idea what- so- ever, and was not exactly sure that she wanted to know- as she was sure it would make her far too unhappy,

For she cared about Severus, she cared about him like he was her own son, and that was saying some- thing.

* * *

><p>She tried to imagine his dreams, and hoped that they were as soothing as they deserved to be, for once Severus woke up, he would be in a lining hell.<p>

Namely from the teachers- they would not not him drop this.

The students hopefully didn't know. Yet.


	40. Day 29 Ch 34 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: ThirtyFour**

**Chapter Title: Help, Help; don't save me.**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April, 11:15am**

* * *

><p>Severus, try as hard as he might, was still fundamentally confused by the Gryffindor friendliness.<p>

Having convinced himself he must have taken Vertiserum; as the past half -hour had been spent in talking about his emotions, he wondered what else the witch had talked him into doing.

He didn't mind that she was making another cup of tea; but this time he watched her like a hawk. Or rather, owl.

He still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about life now; and was still pretty well convinced he was a waste of space.

Yet Minerva just rolled her eyes and said; "No, your not." In not a condescending mannerism- but in a no, you're honestly not kind of way.

He didn't see what she gained by lying, as she didn't get potions from him; nor did she gain any- thing by his death. Except, perhaps, savage satisfaction at his destruction?

He didn't know.

He wanted her to tell him it was OK, and wanted to know himself that it was going to be fine, but instead all that seemed to click was that he was going to die; and he was going to kill himself.

Why? Because he was a waste of space with no friends, and those who did like him would only end up being hurt and he didn't want any more lives on his head.

Why ever Minerva chose him as a fiend he didn't really know- but instead wanted to be freed from the obligations to be friendly.

Why else did Severus drive every- one else away? Because he didn't want to hurt any- one else.

He didn't want their hearts broken on his account.

And vica- versa. He had had enough heart- break and let- downs to last a life time, thank you very much.

He didn't need them adding to it.

Why had he been talking about his feelings and how he felt about people?

Because Minerva had asked him- so yes. Definitely some sort of Vertiserum.

He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen now, and his heavy heart couldn't seem to find the energy to care.

He supposed that the next day then all the staff and students would know; and would be laughing at him.

But for some reason, he could't find the energy to care.


	41. Day 29 Ch 35 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: Thirty- Five**

**Chapter Title: Skipping lunch.**

**Time and Date: Saturday 5 April, 12:20pm**

* * *

><p>He didn't really know what he was expecting, but … It had been interesting.<p>

He didn't like talking about how he felt, but he didn't exactly mind it.

It was bizarre.

Minerva was being a little weird- and he kind of didn't know why.

'I mean, yeah, I was suicidal. But I've been suicidal lots of times. And she never acted then!' Severus thought, as he headed down to the great hall in more than usual spirited behaviour.

That day, he went straight past the Great Hall and went outside, to sit and to to think.

He liked to think.

It made him feel... wanted some what. To know that there were thoughts of a vaguely similar mind-wave to his.

He was kind of acting as happy and as contented as a Hufflepuff, and even that revelation couldn't tie him down.

Why? Because Hogwarts was talking to him. Hogwarts was saving him, protecting him.

Hogwarts would hide his secrets for him; forever.

Outside, it was a little chilly still- and there was frost on the ground- but just inside the doorway was a burning fireplace.

"Misser Snape!"

"Misser Snape Sir!" Two house elves popped up from no- where.

"Missy Minevra says no go 'fessor Snape Sir!" They both pleaded, cutely.

"I'm not going any- where." He retorted, much confused by this display.

"Oh." One of them said, then apparated.

The other had the decency to blush, as much as a house- elf could, and then too; appareted away.


	42. Day 29 Ch 37 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: Thirty- Seven**

**Chapter Title: That Damned Woman!**

**Time and Date: Saturday 21 June, 9:00am**

* * *

><p>Severus could not believe his ears.<p>

He was what now?

He might as well just give up! Quit!

He looked to Albus- the man was just watching him!

What- no 'That's a bit harsh, Dolores' or, 'Come now, come now.'?

No? Was... was he allowing this to happen?

How, how could this be?

"I think," Albus begun, looking form Severus to Umbridge with slow, considerate looks, "That this could, if implemented in the right way, be ..." He trailed off, searching for the right word. He motioned his hand in the air, sorting through mental word banks; and Fawkes flew to his masters hand. Albus stroked the phoenix, then looked to Severus.

"Beneficial."

Severus stalked out of the Head- Master's office, furious.

A gaggle of inquisitive teachers all suddenly dispersed from the doorway area, and only a few brave souls dared to brave Severus.

He stopped as Minerva called out of his name, he hand catching on his robes.

"Well?" She asked.

Severus sighed, and looked away, annoyed. "She's out me on probation."

"That's not so bad." Pomona dared to say.

"She also wants me to brew, from scratch, some more Vertiserum. By next week." Severus retorted, and Pomona stepped back, knowing how angry Severus would be.

It took, at the very least, two months to collect the items for Vertiserum correctly, and at least three to brew and bottle the potions correctly. any- thing less and it would basically be a poison.

"What are you going to do? Buy some?" Filius stepped forward, from where he had been cowering under the hunk of Hagrid.

"Well I can't brew it." Severus sounded weary, and in all truth, he was.

Filius was just about to reply when a sweetly dressed woman in pink stepped out from the golden doorway.

Even the gargoyle cringed.

"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet?" She giggled. "Do you all have some complaint about Dumbledore's style of teaching to make to me?"

"Yeah. Yur' scaring away me animals! Dumbledore shouln'a hired ya!" Hagrid's exclamation made all the other teachers gasp, and then crowd protectively around the man.

Severus sighed, and slinked off into the darkness whilst Umbridge was pre-occupied with her mini- nervous breakdown.


	43. Day 29 Ch 38 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: Thirty- Eight**

**Chapter Title: Biscuits**

**Time and Date: Sunday 22 June, 4:09**

* * *

><p>He sat in his cold rooms, in his cold dungeons, and shivered.<p>

Why? Because it was disgusting.

He had eaten today. He had had warm, sickly sweet food placed down his throat and into his stomach. That Warm, sticky, chewy food; that had been mashed and crushed and was now being digested.

Well, he'd soon see about that!

He took another swig of the potion in his left hand, and was soon retching up into the toilet again.

Charming.

He felt like a, all stereotypes put aside, an under- age, pregnant, teenage girl.

Doubly Charming.

But he would not allow it. He just would not let food into his system, he had been doing so well.

Where had it gone wrong?

He had been in a meeting with Albus to review his, of all damn things, probation, and Albus had offered him a biscuit.

Usually it was sherbet lemons, but...

Not today.

And then he and Albus had been talking, and out of nowhere about five minutes into the conversation Albus had got up again, went to the biscuit tin, and only went and charmed them into his stomach!

He couldn't exactly get rid of them there, and so he'd had to have gone with it, having to actually eat one to keep up appearances.

And then, and it only gets worse, he'd had to have asked for a drink to wash it down with- because his mouth was so dry he was choking on it more than eating.

So not only was there full-fat biscuit, but tea. TEA!

Severus sighed, and hung his head, quickly charming his hair out the way with a movement of his hand as he retched into the toilet.

Hopefully sometime soon he would be done.

Because he didn't like being sick.

It was, in his mind, filthy.

He didn't like it.

He would much rather be lamenting over those Detentions that he wasn't allowed to set, or stressing over how he was going to brew a half- year long potion in a few short hours. Maybe a trip to the local apothecary?

After all, he wasn't allowed to bully school- kids, but no- one had said any- thing about local apothecar's.

So, yes. Plan. Or so it would seem.

In reality, do you know how hard it is to rebuild a reputation of if- you- don't- cooperate,- I- will- kill-you after Albus Dumbledore, softest of the softies has spoken in your favour?

Very.

So maybe just walking in and asking nicely would be a plan seeing as he doubted the Apothocar would take him seriously if he walked in and was just plain dead- panned and demanded a potion.

Hmmm yes. Because then he could get Umbridge;s Vertiserum and his own Puke Potion at the same time!


	44. Day 29 Ch 40 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: Forty**

**Chapter Title: Such a shame**

**Time and Date: Tuesday 8 July, 5:47am**

* * *

><p>He was stressed out of his mind, and Umbridge didn't help.<p>

Saying he didn't have any more Vertiserum meant he didn't have anymore Vertiserum.

Telling him that she had the power to fire him from his job did not mean that suddenly he had the power to create the potion from thin air.

He still was only at stage one of the brewing process, and for some reason which was honestly beyond him; she was feverishly against buying in ingredients.

They had to be all hand- picked, and made, all mixed together and brewed by him.

Yeah, he didn't get it either.

Not really.

Not at all.

But one thing he did know- he wanted to hex Umbridge to the edge of the Earth and back, and then kill her and bring her back just to do it all again.

That sounded like a plan. He liked that plan.

What he was actually doing was cursing Umbridge over a steaming cauldron of ingredients.

Mainly Worm- Wort, collected in the second full moon of the month. But there was some Bella- Dona and lindweed.

The puff- skein blood would come later, but Severus now was sorely tempted just to give the pure water of Bella- Dona and Worm- Wort to Umbridge, and watch her slow and suffering- filled suffocation.

That sounded rewarding. That sounded like fun.

He'd run out of curses now, and was now; just to pass the time, was naming all the different kind of Sweets he'd seen Albus with over the past month or so.

It could take a while. Just a little while.

Yup, he liked making potions. They were soothing.

Didn't mean he could cut off the creation time by months though.

He knew how to bypass the lunar cycle collection though- but simply because it had annoyed Umbitch he unfortunately hadn't started it until a short while ago..

That really was a shame.

And Severus had no control over the Lunar Months- so it couldn't affect his probation. That's a real shame.


	45. Last Day 30 Ch 41 NEW CHAPPIE!

**Day: TwentyNine**

**Chapter: **

**Chapter Title: Four- Legged Friends.**

**Time and Date: **

* * *

><p>Severus smirked.<p>

He liked what he heard. Umbridge had gone- and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

It was a good feeling.

Umbridge was gone- taken by the Centaurs.

Oh- now wasn't that a shame.


End file.
